


Unspoken

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einer misslungenen Verfolgungsjagd landet John im Krankenhaus und Sherlock distanziert sich zunehmend von ihm. John stellt fest, dass seine Gefühle für seinen Mitbewohner etwas komplexer sind als er bis dahin gedacht hatte und möchte Klärung...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

Ich bekomme keine Luft. Zwei gewaltige Hände schließen sich um meine Kehle, Daumen pressen auf meinen Adamsapfel. Blut schießt mir in den Kopf und nicht mal mehr ein Röcheln kommt über meine Lippen. Ich habe es nicht kommen sehen. Schon zum zweiten Mal. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sich diesmal kein heißer Wüstensand in meinen Rücken brennt und in jede Spalte meiner Uniform eindringt, sondern schmieriges Öl, das träge aus einem der Kanister sickert und eine immer größere Fläche unter mir in ein schwarzes, stinkendes Meer verwandelt.

Mein Kopf schmerzt höllisch an der Stelle, wo mich mein Angreifer mit der Keule erwischt hat. Wie Trommelschläge dröhnt mir mein Puls in den Ohren. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Haut aufgeplatzt ist oder sogar noch schlimmerer Schaden verursacht wurde. Meine Beine strampeln nach Halt suchend, um mich gegen den Angreifer stemmen zu können. Vergebens.

Wo ist Sherlock? Ist er verletzt? Wir hätten uns nicht trennen sollen. Sie sind nicht hinter mir her, sondern hinter ihm, dem Mann, der sie alle innerhalb weniger Herzschläge entlarven kann.

Wird er es ohne mich schaffen? Nicht das Lösen der Fälle, dazu hat er mich nie gebraucht, sondern das auf dem Boden bleiben. Wird er wieder jemanden finden, der so ehrlich von ihm fasziniert ist, der ihn bewundert, ohne seine Begabung als Bedrohung der eigenen Person zu sehen?

Das Bild des Angreifers verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. Die Mordlust, die mir entgegenschlägt wird von Gefühllosigkeit verschluckt. Meine Gedanken verstummen langsam. Ich will nicht sterben. Bitte Gott, lass mich noch eine Weile bei ihm bleiben!

Ein dumpfes Geräusch dringt an den Rand meines Bewusstseins. Es klingt wie eine Faust, die auf eine Stahltür trifft, die in Plastikfolie eingewickelt ist. Mein Kopf prallt auf den Boden, aber ich spüre keinen Schmerz. Etwas Schweres stürzt in meinen Magen, presst noch mehr Luft aus meinen Lungen, obwohl da schon keine mehr sein kann.

Es fiept in meinen Ohren, lauter und immer lauter, und eher am Rande nehme ich wahr, wie sich das verschwommene Farbspektrum um mich herum ändert. Rote und gelbe Lichter tanzen in meiner Peripherie, brennen in meinen geschwollenen Augen. Ich nehme noch war, wie es plötzlich unnatürlich warm wird, bevor sich mein Bewusstsein vollends zurückzieht und mich in die Tiefe zieht.

 

*

 

Ich stehe barfuß auf einer Wiese, Grashalme ragen zwischen meinen Zehen empor und kitzeln mich. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fallen auf mein Gesicht. Ich hebe die Arme, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Sie sind blass und die Adern stechen blau hervor. Ich trage eine Art Nachthemd und wundere mich, wo ich das wohl her habe. Gehört das nicht Mrs Hudson?

Ein paar einsame Wolken stehen regungslos wie zerfetzte Taschentücher über mir am Himmel. Ich kann den Horizont nicht ausmachen, da er in einer Art Nebel verschwimmt. Als würde die Welt nach einigen hundert Metern einfach ausgeblendet sein. Ich versuche zu rufen, aber es kommt nur ein seltsames Krächzen aus meinem Hals und dann flammt Scherz auf, zieht sich in meine Augen, Ohren, die Brust... bis in den Magen hinunter und meine Hände und Füße kribbeln.

Was ist nur passiert? Wo ist Sherlock?

Ich erinnere mich, dass wir jemanden verfolgt haben. Einen Mörder, der drei Menschen hingerichtet hatte. Natürlich hatte Sherlock schnell die Hinweise entdeckt, die zu seiner Entdeckung führten. Aber der Mann war nicht dumm. Er war vorbereitet und hatte uns erwartet. Diesmal hat unser Enthusiasmus nicht dazu geführt, dass wir einen Mörder schnell und unbeschadet überführen konnten.

Wir hätten auf Lestrade und seine Männer warten sollen. Stattdessen sind wir zu zweit in das Lagerhaus gestürmt. Voller Adrenalin und mit meiner Schusswaffe. Sherlock war ungewöhnlich aufgekratzt gewesen und wollte den Kerl schnell ausfindig machen und hinter Gitter bringen. Normalerweise überließen wir diesen Teil eher Scotland Yard. Aber ich hatte mich von seiner Energie anstecken lassen.

Der Rausch in den Adern, das Gefühl von Lebendigkeit. Es erinnerte mich unweigerlich an Afghanistan. Das ist sicherlich kein Ort, den ich vermisse, und dennoch schlägt mein Herz schneller in der Erwartung, der Aussicht, auf Gefahr. Ist das der Grund, warum ich mich bei Sherlock so wohl fühle? Bin ich wirklich nicht mehr als ein Adrenalinjunkie?

Mycroft hatte wohl recht, als er mir damals seine Deduktion entgegen geschleudert hatte. Er ist nun mal ähnlich begabt wie sein jüngerer Bruder, auch wenn ich gegen seine Art mit Menschen umzugehen mehr auszusetzen habe als an Sherlocks. Aber das liegt vielleicht auch daran, wie er zu Sherlock im Allgemeinen steht. Vielleicht bin ich doch parteiischer, als ich mir eingestehen möchte.

Wem mache ich etwas vor? Natürlich bin ich parteiisch. Und genau genommen macht mir das rein gar nichts aus. Ich finde es ganz normal, für meine Freunde einzustehen. Und was ist Sherlock, wenn nicht mein bester Freund? Gott allein weiß, wo ich heute wäre, wenn wir nicht zueinander gefunden hätten.

Die Erinnerung an die Traurigkeit, die ich damals in dem einsamen Zimmer gespürt hatte, bevor ich Mike Stamfort begegnet bin und er mir vorschlug, mich bei Sherlock als Mitbewohner zu bewerben, drängt sich mir auf. Das alles ist schon so lange her. Es scheint, als läge ein ganzes Leben dazwischen...

„Wie geht es ihm?“

Mrs Hudson?

Ich höre ihre Stimme, aber ich kann Sie nicht sehen!

„Was ist passiert?“

Eine weitere Stimme ertönt, aber ich kann kein einziges Wort ausmachen. Sie erinnert mich unweigerlich an das quakende Posaunengeräusch, das man an Stelle der Stimme der Erwachsenen in „The Peanuts“ hört. Ich muss lachen und in meinem ganzen Körper gluckst es freudig.

Mrs Hudson ist da, das beruhigt mich. Sie muss sich Sorgen gemacht haben. Wahrscheinlich war sie außer sich, als sie erfahren hat, was Sherlock und ich gemacht haben. Ich war voller Zuversicht, dass ich uns beide mit meiner Sig Sauer beschützen können würde. Stattdessen hatte mich der Mörder überrumpeln und zu Boden geschlagen. Ich taste mit beiden Händen über meinen Kopf und finde rote Blütenblätter. Klatschmohn. Dann streife ich über meine Kehle, die sich sehr eigenartig anfühlt. Die Haut ist wund und schmerzt bei der Berührung.

Bin ich tot? Nein. Nein, ich kann nicht tot sein. Ich höre Mrs Hudsons Stimme direkt neben mir. Ich habe ein Bewusstsein und Empfindungen, wenn auch eingeschränkt. Wie zur Bestätigung wird es warm an meiner Schulter. Sie berührt mich. Ich nehme ihre Anwesenheit wahr, auch wenn ich sie nach wie vor nicht sehe.

Mrs Hudson, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Ich bin bestimmt bald wieder auf den Beinen. Mich kriegt man nicht so schnell klein. Ich habe Afghanistan überlebt, eine Platzwunde am Kopf wird mich nicht umbringen!

„Ach, mein lieber John, was machen Sie nur für Sachen... Ich bin sofort hergekommen, als ich davon gehört habe. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Sie sich immer in solche Gefahr begeben müssen. Sie und Sherlock...“

Sie seufzt schwer und ich höre die Sorge in ihrer Stimme. Sie ist zu Recht wütend auf mich. Die Wärme ihrer Hand verschwindet von meiner Schulter. Ihre Präsenz löst sich aus meiner Wahrnehmung. Der Schmerz kehrt zurück, zieht sich durch meinen Körper, wandert von meinem Hals in alle Glieder. Meine Lunge protestiert. Ich will husten, kann aber nicht. Das Kratzen in meinem Hals ist unerträglich. Am liebsten möchte ich mir in den Rachen greifen und es mit meinen Fingernägeln bearbeiten.

Ich will schlucken, aber es scheint kein Speichel in meinem Mund vorhanden zu sein. Ich sinke ins Gras und umschlinge meine Knie mit den Armen. _Denk, John, denk nach_. Sherlocks Stimme hallt in meinen Ohren. Reizgasexposition, Krankenhaus, Notaufnahme, gegebenenfalls Intubation, Sauerstoff- und Adrenalinzufuhr. Der Vorgang bei einem Würgeangriff ist mir jedoch nicht bekannt. Ein Kollege aus der HNO-Abteilung wird sich darum kümmern.

Soviel zu mir. Aber was ist mit Sherlock? Lebt er? Hat der Mörder ihn erwischt? Mein Herz setzt unwillkürlich aus. Nein. Nein, ich darf nicht das Schlimmste vermuten. Jemand hat mich aus dem Würgeangriff befreit. Vielleicht ist es ihm gelungen, den Angreifer unschädlich zu machen und mir somit das Leben zu retten. Wieder einmal. Ohne dich gäbe es mich vielleicht schon nicht mehr, Sherlock. Ohne dich hätte ich meinem Leben vermutlich selbst früher oder später ein Ende gesetzt.

Aber wenn es dir gut geht, wo bist du dann? Du würdest doch nach mir sehen, dich vergewissern, dass es mir gut geht. Habe ich dich vielleicht verpasst? Oder bist du schon am nächsten Fall dran? Ich rede mir gern ein, dass du mich brauchst, aber wie sicher kann ich mir da sein? Ziehst du es vor, mich nicht in deine Pläne zu integrieren, mich zurück in das schwarze Loch der Einsamkeit zu stoßen. Warum solltest du das tun?

Ich lasse mich zurücksinken, liege in einem Bett aus duftendem Gras. Über mir blauer Himmel und Wolken. Unter mir das weiche Grün. Ich schließe die Augen und breite die Arme aus, versuche zu entspannen. Versuche mich nicht von meinen Ängsten leiten zu lassen.

 

*

 

Biep... Biep... Biep...

„John...“

Sherlock?

Nein. Nein, das bist nicht du. Wo bist du nur? Warum bist du nicht hier. Ich will doch nur wissen, dass du lebst, dass es dir gut geht...

Eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Arm. Die Körperwärme ist meine Verbindung zwischen Traum und Realität. Vertraut und doch fremd. Sie ist beruhigend, wohlwollend, wohltuend.

„Sie sind bald wieder auf dem Damm. Aber ich muss schon sagen... wenn Sie solche Aktionen nicht lassen können, muss ich mir ernsthaft überlegen, ob ich Sherlock noch miteinbeziehe oder ob ich mir das in Zukunft doch lieber anders überlegen sollte. So wertvoll seine Hilfe auch ist, kann ich nicht riskieren, dass Sie beide Ihr Leben auf so absurde Weise riskieren. Sie hatten Glück, dass ich rechtzeitig eingetroffen bin... Jedenfalls wollte ich Ihnen nur versichern, dass Sherlock in Ordnung ist. Als er den Schuss hörte, kam er augenblicklich angerannt. Er war ganz schön besorgt...“

Sherlock! Er ist also am Leben. Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm gut... das ist das Wichtigste.

Meine Augen huschen nervös hin und her, aber es gelingt mir nicht, die Lider zu heben. Um mich herum herrscht Dunkelheit und der Rest meines Körpers ist wie gelähmt. Ein metallischer Geschmack in meinem Mund, beständiges Brennen in den Augen. Meine Finger zucken, aber Greg scheint es nicht zu realisieren. Weck mich auf, Greg! Und bring Sherlock her, damit ich Gewissheit habe...

„Kommen Sie mir schnell wieder auf die Beine! Ich muss zurück ins Yard, aber ich komme morgen wieder, um nach Ihnen zu sehen.“

Damit nimmt er die Hand von meiner Schulter und entfernt sich. Ich nehme das Klicken der Tür wahr, als er sie ins Schloss zieht. Dann nur noch das beständige Piepen meines Herzschlags auf dem Herzmonitor.

 

*

 

Als es mir endlich gelingt die Augen zu öffnen, weiß ich sofort, dass du im Raum stehst. Du stehst an die Tür gelehnt da und siehst zu mir herüber. Die Hände in den Manteltaschen, den Kragen hochgeschlagen und das Kinn unter deinem blauen Schal verborgen. Du fixierst mich, das Bild, das sich dir darbietet, deduzierst. Ist es Wut? Oder Angst? Was hält dich fern von mir?

Ich bin intubiert. Nur mit Mühe und Not gelingt es mir, nicht zu würgen. Mein Körper fühlt sich schwach und derangiert an. Meine Lunge brennt. Ich habe Durst und bekomme nur schwer Luft. Die Finger meiner linken Hand heben sich von selbst in deine Richtung, bedeuten dir, zu mir zu kommen. Aber du reagierst nicht.

Als gegen die Tür hinter dir gedrückt wird, gehst du einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Krankenschwester hinein zu lassen. Sie beschwert sich darüber, dass du noch hier bist, obwohl die Besuchszeit seit Stunden vorbei ist. Es scheint bereits weit nach Mitternacht zu sein, aber ich kann es nicht genau sagen.

Sie prüft die Reflexe meiner Pupillen, versucht mich dazu zu bewegen, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Dann versichert sie mir, dass sie gleich den Arzt rufen wird, damit er mich über den weiteren Verlauf aufklärt. Sie dreht sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Hände um, um dich aus dem Raum zu jagen, aber du bist bereits gegangen.

Wenige Minuten später kommt der HNO-Arzt und klärt mich kurz und knapp über meinen Zustand auf. Die Reizgasexposition ist weitestgehend unter Kontrolle gebracht worden. Glücklicherweise lag ich nicht lange in dem Feuer, dass in der Lagerhalle ausgebrochen war, so dass es keine nennenswerten Verbrennungen gibt. Meine Atemwege seien durch den Würgeangriff stark geschwollen, so dass der Tubus noch nicht entfernt werden könne, um eine Erstickung zu verhindern.

Wenn die Schwellung nicht von allein zurückginge, müsse ich operiert werden. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um anzudeuten, dass ich verstanden habe. Er verabreicht mir Schmerzmittel und empfiehlt mir zu schlafen. Dann verlässt auch er das Zimmer und ich bin wieder allein.

Die Einsamkeit überrollt mich wie eine Welle. Isolation. Meine Augen brennen, aber ich gestatte es meinem Körper nicht zu weinen, dränge die Tränen zurück, da ich weiß, dass sie an der Situation nichts ändern werden. Atmen. Atmen. Das Einzige, was im Moment zählt... alles andere... wird sich schon klären. Irgendwie...

 

*

 

Zwei Tage später wird der Tubus entfernt. Die Schwellung ist weiter zurückgegangen und eine Operation kann vermieden werden. Greg besucht mich jeden Tag und leistet mir Gesellschaft, so lange es seine Arbeitszeit erlaubt. Selbst bei der Entfernung der Atemkanüle bleibt er im Raum und wartet ab bis ich mich von den Strapazen erholt habe.

Ich sehe ihn mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an, kämpfe mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Ich bin dankbar, dass er hier ist, aber ich komme nicht umhin, mir die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person zu wünschen. Ist das unfair? Wahrscheinlich...

Die Krankenschwester bringt das Bett in eine aufrechte Position und setzt eine Schnabeltasse an meine Lippen. Seit Tagen kann ich das erste mal wieder etwas trinken, was nicht aus einem Schlauch kommt und obwohl es brennt und eher unangenehm ist, genieße ich es. Angestrengt, aber erleichtert, mache ich tiefe Atemzüge und freue mich wieder riechen zu können, meine Sinne beisammen zu haben.

Ich bedanke mich bei Greg für seine Anwesenheit und seine Freundschaft. Er winkt nonchalant ab und meint, dass das selbstverständlich sei. Ein einzelnes Wort, das einen dumpfen Widerhall in mir erzeugt. Selbstverständlich... was ist schon selbstverständlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich lächle müde und bald darauf verabschiedet sich Greg, um zurück zu seinen Akten zu gehen.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, meine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich wieder einschlafe. Die Erschöpfung liegt mir schwer in den Knochen, obwohl ich seit Tagen nichts anderes mache als schlafen. Mir ist eigentlich danach, nach draußen zu gehen, Arme und Beine zu strecken, zu laufen und die Sonne auf meiner Haut zu spüren.

Aber tatsächlich regnet es. Das Rauschen dringt erst leise an mein Ohr. Ich spüre einen kühlen Luftzug auf meinem Gesicht. Das Fenster ist wohl einen Spalt offen. Dicke Tropfen prasseln unablässig auf den Fenstersims. Der Geruch des Regens vermischt sich mit einem anderen vertrauten Geruch.

Ein vertrauter Geruch... Eine Mischung aus Wachholderbeere und Wermut sowie deinem ganz eigenen Duft. Ich war dir oft nah genug, um ihn unter tausend Menschen wiederzuerkennen. Klingt das eigenartig? Mag sein, aber es ist doch ganz normal, wenn man zusammenlebt. Wir kennen uns besser als die meisten Freunde einander kennen. Was ist dabei? Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl der Gewissheit.

Nur zögerlich öffne ich die Augen. Vielleicht habe ich Angst davor, dass du nicht da bist, wenn ich mich der Realität stelle. Doch du bist da. Dein wilder Lockenkopf liegt neben mir auf der Matratze. Die Arme hast du auf deinen Knien verschränkt. Schläfst du? Ich möchte dein Gesicht sehen... Ich hebe meine Hand, lasse meine Finger über den Spitzen der braunen, seidigen Haarkringel schweben. Ich berühre sie kaum merklich und trotzdem fühlen sie sich realer an als alles, was ich heute gespürt habe.

Das ist doch albern. So ein Verhalten kann man doch nur falsch verstehen! Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Sherlock solche Gesten als Avancen fehlinterpretieren würde. Zwischenmenschliches gehört ja bekanntlich nicht zu seinem Spezialgebiet... Aber ist das nicht ganz normal? Ist es zwischen uns nicht wie zwischen Brüdern, die sich umeinander sorgen?

Nun, du würdest wohl etwas anderes über deine Beziehung zu Mycroft sagen, nicht wahr? Ich lasse meine Hand wieder neben meinen Körper auf die Matratze sinken, stoße die Luft in einem langen, resignierenden Atemzug aus. Das beklemmende Gefühl in meiner Brust kann ich mir einfach nicht erklären.

Du gibst ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von dir und drehst langsam den Kopf. Dein Nacken muss vollkommen verspannt sein. Hast du die ganze Nacht in dieser Position verbracht? Wären wir zu Hause, würde ich dir eine Massage anbieten. Ist das nicht wieder einmal typisch für mich? Ich liege im Krankenhaus und mache mir Gedanken um dein Wohlbefinden.

Als die Tür sich öffnet, schießt du hoch und sitzt plötzlich kerzengerade auf deinem Stuhl. Greg kommt mit zwei Bechern Kaffee und einer Papiertüte in der Hand herein und grinst freundlich.

„Hab gehört, dass die Schläuche raus sind und du heute wieder normal essen können sollst, John. Wahrscheinlich können sie dich morgen schon entlassen.“ Ein Zucken geht durch Sherlock, als er durch Gregs Worte feststellt, dass ich wach bin. Noch hat er mich nicht angesehen.

Ich nicke nur und lächle halbherzig. Greg stellt die Becher auf den Beistelltisch ab und fährt sich mit dem Zeigefinger symbolisch über die Kehle. „Tut noch weh, hm?“ Statt zu antworten ziehe ich die Nase kraus, dann blicke ich zu Sherlock, der sich den Schlaf aus den Augen wischt. Er steht auf, läuft um das Bett herum und nimmt sich ungefragt einen der Kaffeebecher, kippt das heiße Gebräu in schnellen Zügen hinunter.

„Zu wenig Zucker“ ist das Einzige, was er sagt, bevor er den Raum verlässt.

„Hervorragend analysiert, Sherlock, das war ja auch meiner!“, motzt Greg und verdreht die Augen. „Was ist los mit ihm? Immer noch sauer?“

„...I-... Ich...“ Ich räuspere mich umständlich. Die Worte brennen wie Feuer in meiner Kehle und meine Stimme hört sich anders an. „Ich weiß... nicht... haben... nicht geredet...“, krächze ich und hangle gleichzeitig nach der Flasche Wasser, die auf dem Beistelltisch neben mir steht.

Greg wiegt einen Moment den Kopf von links nach rechts bevor er antwortet. „Nicht geredet, hm? Na, ich kann ihn ja später fragen was los ist. Ich hatte ihn gebeten, mir bei einem Fall zu helfen. Zwei Verdächtige, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, welcher von beiden lügt oder ob sie unter einer Decke stecken. Nutz die Zeit, die du noch hier bist, und erhol dich gut. Soll ich dir morgen einen Wagen vorbei schicken?“

Ich lehne ab und Greg verabschiedet sich mit einen Hinweis auf das Croissant, das in der Papiertüte auf mich wartet.

Irgendetwas ist seltsam und ich kann es nicht greifen. Sollte Sherlock wegen mir verärgert sein? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich verstehe nicht, worauf Greg angespielt hat und seufze genervt. Offensichtlich hat mir einer meiner Freunde das Ladekabel für mein Handy ins Krankenhaus gebracht, denn der Akku ist vollständig aufgeladen und eine Handvoll Nachrichten warten darauf, gelesen zu werden. Ich öffne die letzte und starre minutenlang auf den Bildschirm.

_Ich kann das nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ich streife die Einweghandschuhe ab und schmeiße sie in die Tonne neben dem Schreibtisch. Herr Langston knöpft sein Hemd über der Brust zu und wischt sich die schweißfeuchten Finger an seiner Hose ab.

Vierzehn Tage sind vergangen seit ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Vierzehn Tage, die ich quasi in kompletter Isolation verbracht habe. In der ganzen Zeit habe ich Sherlock einmal gesehen. Für einen Fall. Er brauchte meine medizinischen Kenntnisse. Er hatte mich am Tatort kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, mir nur die Situation kurz geschildert und mich mit einem knappen „Danke“ wieder entlassen, nachdem ich meinen Teil beigesteuert hatte.

Sein Verhalten macht mich wütend. Vielleicht interessiert ihn mein Zustand nicht, aber ich nehme an, nein, ich war bis zu diesem Angriff sicher, dass er mich als seinen Freund betrachtet. Seinen einzigen Freund. Wie er selbst behauptet hat...

Ich teile Herrn Langston mit, dass er einen grippalen Infekt hat und schreibe ihm ein Rezept aus. Er bedankt sich und verlässt die Praxis. Seit vierzehn Tagen arbeite ich fast ununterbrochen, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst tun soll. Ich bin allein.

Anna hat mich verlassen.

Das Gespräch, das wir nach meiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus geführt haben, war kurz und frostig gewesen. Sie könne nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein und jeden Tag um mein Leben bangen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, was ich darauf antworten sollte.

Mir war zwar durch den Kopf gegangen zu sagen, dass ich selten – wenn überhaupt – in Gefahr sei, wenn ich mit Sherlock unterwegs bin, aber mir war bewusst, dass das nicht stimmt. Gerade die Gefahr ist es, was mich an der Zusammenarbeit mit Sherlock reizt und es widerstrebt mir mehr als alles andere damit aufzuhören...

Anna musste diese Worte nicht von mir hören. Sie kannte mich gut genug, um mir meine Gedanken vom Gesicht ablesen zu können. Sie hatte nachsichtig gelächelt und kurz geschnauft, die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn kraus gezogen. Die ganze Diskussion fand wortlos zwischen uns statt.

„Ich hoffe, dass er eines Tages versteht, was er an dir hat...“

Sie hatte mir einen Jutebeutel mit Sachen zusammengepackt, die ich in den letzten Monaten in ihrer Wohnung deponiert hatte. Ich konnte nichts anderes machen, als mich zu fügen, ihr Distanz zu bieten. Vielleicht wird sie sich wieder beruhigen, wenn ich ihr zeige, dass... aber will ich das überhaupt?

Ich mag Anna, aber... ich liebe sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir nicht stimmt. Sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und dennoch kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich tiefgreifende Gefühle für sie entwickelt hätte seit wir uns regelmäßig trafen. Sie hatte meine Alpträume erlebt und es geschafft, mich nachts allein mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beruhigen, war mein Anker in dem Strudel meiner blutbesprenkelten Erinnerungen.

Ihre Zuneigung hat mich Stück für Stück wieder Hoffnung schöpfen lassen, früher oder später wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Normales Leben... was auch immer das heißt. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ein sogenanntes normales Leben nicht das ist, was mir den Tag versüßt. Sherlock und Mycroft haben das auf den ersten Blick erkannt, Greg hat es wohl mittlerweile auch verstanden, Mrs Hudson macht sich aus diesem Grund täglich Sorgen um mich...

Aber Anna? Sie begreift nicht, dass es gerade die Gefahr ist, die mir die Energie gibt, mein Leben zu bewältigen. Sie hat mich nicht erlebt, als ich kurz davor war, zu zerbrechen und unwiederbringlich auseinander zu fallen. Nur Sherlock war dazu in der Lage gewesen. Warum konnte sie das nicht verstehen? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich in Sherlock verliebt wäre, aber das was uns verbindet... diese Bande zwischen uns... dieses... nein, das ist keine Liebe, das ist... _mehr_.

Zumindest war es das bis vor vierzehn Tagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat mein Krankenhausaufenthalt dafür gesorgt, dass zwischen uns etwas passiert ist. Ich kann es nicht begreifen, nicht fassen, nicht mit Worten formulieren. Ich verstehe es schlicht und ergreifend nicht.

Seitdem hause ich im Hinterzimmer der kleinen Praxis, in der ich halbtags arbeite, gehe höchstens mal raus, um etwas zu essen oder mir die Beine zu vertreten. Die Nächte verbringe ich auf einer Pritsche, während es in den Heizungsrohren tuckert und mich die Sirenen der Notfallwagen um den Schlaf bringen.

Wenn es mir doch gelingt einzuschlafen, träume ich wirr. Szenen aus Afghanistan vermischen sich mit dem Brand im Lagerhaus und dem Angriff auf mich. Ein wildes, undefinierbares Tier springt an mir hoch und beißt mir in die Kehle, reißt sie heraus und frisst sie während ich dabei zusehe. Oder ich stehe Sherlock gegenüber und will mit ihm sprechen, doch es kommt nur Rauch aus meinem Mund. Der absurdeste Traum handelte von einem Sandkorn, das ich verschlucke und das sich in einen Baum verwandelt, der seine Äste durch meine Lungen stößt...

Ich habe ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, wieder zu der Psychologin zu gehen, mit der ich nach meiner Rückkehr nach London gesprochen habe, aber ich konnte mich bisher nicht dazu durchringen.

Ich kann nicht sagen, warum ich nicht einfach zurück in die Baker Street gehen kann. Mrs Hudson hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, würde sich sogar freuen, wenn alles wieder beim Alten wäre. Aber wäre es das? Es kommt mir vor als stünde eine Wand zwischen mir und Sherlock und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie überwinden kann.

 

*

 

Es vergehen weitere sechzehn Stunden, bevor ich ein mir bekanntes Gesicht sehe, das nicht Teil der Praxis oder ein Patient ist. Kurz nach neun steht Mrs Hudson plötzlich bei mir im Behandlungszimmer. Die Hände in Wildlederhandschuhen vor dem Bauch verschränkt und ein niedlicher Hut leicht schräg auf dem Kopf lassen sie in einem viel formalerem Licht erscheinen als sonst.

Nicht dass sie sonst keinen adäquaten Stil hätte, aber die familiäre Atmosphäre in der Baker Street hat wohl immer dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine mütterliche Aura umgibt, die ihr in diesem Moment einfach fehlt. Sie blickt mich an mit ihrem wissenden Lächeln, öffnet ihr Handtäschchen und zieht einen zusammengefalteten Briefumschlag hervor.

„John, ich bin so froh zu sehen, dass Sie wohlauf sind. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Man hört ja nichts von Ihnen...“, sagt sie mit einem kaum verhohlenen Tadel in der Stimme. „Ich habe erfahren, dass... nun, dass Sie sich hier eingerichtet haben.“

Sie merkt natürlich, wie ich meine Kiefer zusammenpresse und den Blick abwende. Sie kennt mich mittlerweile gut genug und weiß sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber wie soll ich ihr das erklären? Sherlock redet nicht mehr mit mir und deshalb will ich nicht in die Baker Street zurück. Das klingt selbst in meinen Ohren lächerlich. Wie auch immer...

„Ihre Post kommt nach wie vor bei uns an... Daher ging ich davon aus, dass...“, sie hält mitten im Satz inne und kommt um meinen Schreibtisch herumgelaufen, beugt sich zu mir herunter und umfasst meine Hände, die auf meinen Knien ruhen. Der Geruch von Lavendel und Nikotin steigt mir in die Nase. Der Lidstrich am rechten Augenwinkel ist leicht verlaufen und ihre Wimpern schimmern feucht.

„John, kommen Sie nach Hause. Wir vermissen Sie! Sie müssen das alles nicht allein durchstehen...“

Ich verstehe nicht, worauf sie hinaus will. Bezieht sie mein Nichtzurückkommen auf die Attacke auf mich? Denkt sie, dass ich Angst habe? Dass das posttraumatische Syndrom mich wieder belastet? Mrs Hudson, bitte... Ich habe bereits Schlimmeres erlebt und auch wenn der Angriff mich beinahe mein Leben gekostet hätte, so war er auf meiner Panikskala immer noch auf einer niedrigeren Stufe anzusiedeln als die Kugel, die sich in Afghanistan in meine Schulter gebohrt hatte.

Ohne mein Zutun ziehen sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht loszulachen. Ihre Sorge um mich ist liebenswert und dennoch kann sie mich nicht überzeugen, meinen Trotz zu überwinden.

„Es geht mir gut“, sage ich und versuche, mein Lächeln weniger sarkastisch aussehen zu lassen. Sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Erzählen Sie mir doch nichts. Ich sehe genau, dass Sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen. Sherlock ist mir seit Tagen nicht mehr unter die Augen getreten, aber ich höre ihn nachts in der Küche klappern und experimentieren. Er läuft auf und ab in seinem Zimmer, weicht mir aus!“

Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und seufzt laut. „Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen beiden machen?“, fragt sie an sich selbst gewandt, dann sieht sie mir direkt in die Augen und zeigt auf den Brief. „Kommen Sie bald zurück. Sie fehlen Sherlock und wer weiß was er für Unsinn anstellt, wenn niemand auf ihn aufpasst.“ Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und verlässt die Praxis.

Ich öffne den Briefumschlag, der nur ein abgerissenes Stück Papier enthält. Es scheint, als war es einmal zusammengeknüllt gewesen und dann wieder entfaltet worden. Ob Mrs Hudson es aus dem Müll gezogen hat? Ich drehe es herum und ziehe verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ein einziges Wort ist darauf in Sherlocks kurviger Handschrift geschrieben.

 

*

 

Nach der Arbeit packe ich meine wenigen Sachen zusammen, hänge den weißen Kittel an die Garderobe und verlasse die Praxis. Nervosität macht sich in mir breit, aber ich habe mich lange genug vor Sherlock versteckt und möchte diese angespannte Situation endlich aus dem Weg räumen. Mir ist selbst nicht klar, warum ich solange damit gewartet habe.

Vielleicht hat etwas in mir gehofft, dass Sherlock zu mir kommen und sich erklären würde. Aber das ist natürlich nicht geschehen. Wahrscheinlich ist dem Consulting Detective noch nicht einmal bewusst, dass sein Handeln dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich mich distanziert habe.

Anna würde mich auslachen... Ich kann nicht zählen, wie oft sie sich darüber beschwert hat, dass ich nicht über meine Gefühle spreche, nicht meine Gedanken mit ihr teile. Stimmt etwas nicht mit mir, nur weil ich meine Gefühle lieber für mich behalte? Manchmal gelingt es mir schlicht und ergreifend nicht, in Worte zu fassen, was in mir vorgeht. Was soll es also bringen, dass vor einem anderen Menschen auszubreiten und lange zu erörtern?

Im Vergleich zu Sherlock würde ich mich sogar noch recht offen einschätzen, aber das hätte Anna wohl nicht so gesehen. Sie kann von Glück reden, dass sie Sherlock nicht kennen gelernt hat. Wahrscheinlich wäre unsere Beziehung schon viel früher auseinander gegangen, weil sie nicht verstanden hätte, wie wichtig mir Sher... nein... bisher hatte das niemand wirklich verstanden. Die meisten Menschen – wenn nicht alle – die uns zusammen erlebt haben, kamen zu dem Schluss, dass wir beide eine Beziehung führen würden.

Das ist natürlich Schwachsinn. Sherlock ist Familie. Ich muss grinsen bei dem Gedanken, denn genauso wie Sherlocks Beziehung zu Mycroft hat auch meine Beziehung zu Harry ihre Höhen und Tiefen. Natürlich liebe ich sie und dennoch kann ich mich kaum mit ihr treffen, ohne sie früher oder später erwürgen zu wollen. Bestimmt geht es ihr mit mir nicht anders. Wahrscheinlich nimmt sie mir die Sache mit Betty immer noch übel... ihrer ersten großen Liebe, die mehr Interesse an mir als an ihr gezeigt hat. Im Nachhinein bedauere ich es schon, dass ich mich auf eine Affäre mit Betty eingelassen und Harry darunter habe leiden lassen. Meine Libido war damals einfach dominanter als mein Verstand.

Gleichwohl denke ich, dass wir wissen, was wir uns gegenseitig bedeuten. Harry hat mir nicht verziehen, dass ich in Afghanistan angeschossen wurde – also ob ich es hätte verhindern können. Insgeheim habe ich die Befürchtung, dass sie deshalb wieder mehr trinkt als vorher, auch wenn sie es bisher nie ganz geschafft hat, ihren Alkoholkonsum komplett aufzugeben. Die Sorge um ihren kleinen Bruder hat sie wohl stärker mitgenommen, als es mir lieb ist.

Es ist bereits dunkel draußen und es liegt Regen in der Luft. Wenn ich mich beeile, würde ich es vielleicht noch in die Baker Street schaffen ohne nass zu werden. Ich winke ein Taxi heran, steige ein und nenne dem Fahrer die Adresse. Vor der Haustür angekommen, zahle ich und schlage die Tür des Fonds zu.

Ich straffe meine Schultern und atme tief durch. Die Nervosität, die sich etwas gelegt hatte, ist nun wieder greifbar und weckt meinen Fluchtinstinkt. Aber es gibt nun kein zurück mehr. Sonst wird es nie wie vorher werden und die aktuelle Situation ist einfach nicht länger zu ertragen.

Das schwarzlackierte Holz der Haustür schimmert im Licht der Straßenlaternen. Soll ich klingeln oder anklopfen? Einfach hineingehen, als wäre nichts gewesen? Vielleicht sind weder Mrs Hudson noch Sherlock zuhause. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er gerade dabei war, irgendwo in London einen Fall zu lösen. Ohne mich. Ich frage mich, ob er meinen Zuspruch und meine Lobreden auf ihn, wenn er wieder mal unter Beweis stellt, wie unglaublich geschickt er dabei ist, aus den kleinsten Details Schlüsse für einen Mord zu ziehen, vermisst.

Noch einmal räuspere ich mich, fische schließlich den Wohnungsschlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche und schließe auf. Ich trete ein, schließe die Tür wieder und stehe einen Moment ratlos im Flur, versuche aus den Geräuschen, die an mein Ohr dringen, herauszuhören, was mich erwartet. In Mrs Hudsons Wohnung klappert es und das dumpfe Geräusch des Fernsehers ist wahrnehmbar. Wahrscheinlich bereitet sie das Abendessen zu, denn es riecht nach Bratensoße.

Mein Blick wandert die Treppen hinauf, aber ich vernehme keinen Ton aus dem oberen Stockwerk, was entweder heißt, dass Sherlock schläft (unwahrscheinlich) oder nicht im Haus ist (möglich). Die einzelnen Stufen knarzen wie gewohnt unter meinen Füßen und ich nehme den vertrauten Geruch unserer Wohnung wahr, bevor ich vor der offenen Tür ankomme.

Ich bleibe im Türrahmen stehen und lasse meinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Keine Spur von Sherlock. Auch in der Küche ist er nicht. Einen Moment lang bin ich versucht, nach ihm zu rufen, entscheide mich aber dagegen. Er wird einfach nicht zuhause sein. Oder er schläft tatsächlich und dann wäre es bedauerlich, ihn zu wecken.

Die Tasche in der Hand nehme ich die letzten Stufen hoch zu meinem Zimmer, öffne die Tür und... da bist du. Du liegst in meinem Bett und schläfst. Meine Gedanken rasen, ohne dass ich einen zu fassen kriegen würde. So leise wie möglich stelle ich die Tasche ab und trete neben das Bett, vergewissere mich, dass das tatsächlich du bist.

Du liegst auf dem Bauch, Gesicht und Schultern zum Fenster gedreht. Deine langen Beine sind verhakt zwischen deinem blauen Morgenmantel und meiner Bettdecke und mit den Armen umschlingst du mein Kopfkissen. Der Rest deines Gesichts, der nicht im Kissen vergraben ist, ist von dunklen Locken bedeckt. Die tiefen, ruhigen Atemzüge, die du machst, bestätigen, dass du schläfst.

Es kribbelt mir in den Fingern und nur mühsam gelingt es mir, den Drang zu unterdrücken, die Haarsträhnen aus deiner Stirn zu streichen, um dein Gesicht genauer betrachten zu können. Mein Herzschlag hallt in der Leere meines Bewusstseins. Die Welt scheint auf diesen Raum, diese wenigen Zentimeter zwischen dir und mir zusammengesunken zu sein.

Warum bist du hier...? Warum hier... warum nicht in deinem Zimmer, deinem eigenen Bett? Warum dringst du in meinen privaten Raum ein, reißt ihn an dich, füllst ihn mit deiner Präsenz. Seit wir zusammen leben warst du weder in meinem Zimmer, noch habe ich dich schlafen sehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen, ja, versunken in deinem Gedankenpalast, aber das hier war viel intimer. Schutzlos. Als würde ich eine ganz neue Seite an dir entdecken...

Keine Reaktion scheint mir angemessen. Ich sollte mich losreißen und einfach wieder hinausgehen, aber meine Füße sind wie festgetackert. Ich könnte dich wecken und dich in dein eigenes Zimmer schicken, aber dieser Gedanke ist geradezu absurd. Mein Körper scheint sich physisch gegen diese Option zu wehren. Selbst deinen Namen zu sagen und dich so zu wecken, gelingt mir nicht, da sich mein Hals sofort zuschnürt.

Was ist los mit mir? Warum irritiert mich deine Anwesenheit so sehr, dass ich vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt zu sein scheine? Warum kann ich meinen Blick nicht von deiner blassen Haut abwenden, die in dem blauen Licht der Nacht noch unwirklicher erscheint als sonst. Warum... warum... ich kann es nicht einmal in Gedanken aussprechen. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten bei dem Bild, das sich in meinem Hinterkopf formt.

Der unaussprechliche Wunsch, mich zu dir zu legen, mich um dich zu wickeln und mein Gesicht in deinem Nacken zu verstecken.

Unmöglich. Unmöglich. Unmöglich!

Ich beiße auf meine Unterlippe, reiße mich von deinem Anblick los und verlasse das Zimmer, ohne einen unnötigen Laut zu verursachen. Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen habe, schleiche ich die Treppen hinunter zu Mrs Hudsons Wohnung, klopfe an. Ein Gespräch mit ihr wird mir vielleicht helfen, das eben erlebte zurück in Pandoras Büchse zu stopfen.

„Oh, John! Wie schön Sie zu sehen!“ Sie tritt heraus und schließt mich in ihre Arme. Ich nehme die Geste dankbar an und merke erst jetzt, dass meine Kiefer schmerzen, weil ich die Zähne so fest zusammengebissen habe. Sie bittet mich in ihre Wohnung und drückt mir direkt eine Tasse heißen Tee in die Hand, hört gar nicht auf zu erzählen, wie froh sie ist, mich wieder hier zu haben und was alles passiert ist in letzter Zeit. Sie spricht von Klienten und Nachbarn, Einkäufen und Alltäglichem, aber nichts davon erreicht mich wirklich.

Benommen nippe ich an dem Tee, starre in die milchige Flüssigkeit und greife geistesabwesend nach einem der Kekse auf dem Teller, den Mrs Hudson auf den Tisch gestellt hat.

„Weiß Sherlock schon, dass Sie wieder da sind? Was hat er gesagt?“, fragt sie mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als würde sie eine aufregende Geschichte erwarten. Ich schüttele etwas verlegen den Kopf. „Nein, er schläft gerade und hat mich nicht kommen hören. Ich möchte ihn nicht wecken“, antworte ich und verhelfe mir zu einem weiteren Keks.

Mrs Hudson legt die Hände auf dem Tisch übereinander und mustert mich einen Moment nachdenklich, dann springt sie wieder auf, um an den Herd zu gehen. „Sie müssen schrecklichen Hunger haben! Das Essen im Krankenhaus war sicherlich furchtbar oder? Soll ich Ihnen schnell etwas zaubern? Es macht mir nichts aus!“

„Nicht nötig“, sage ich und trinke den Tee, „ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Die Kekse liegen mir bereits schwer im Magen und so gut die Mahlzeit, die Mrs Hudson gerade zubereitet, auch riecht, so wenig ist mir doch danach sie zu essen. Sie setzt sich wieder mir gegenüber und schenkt sich Tee nach.

„Er schläft nicht viel in letzter Zeit... noch weniger als gewöhnlich, mein ich“, erklärt sie und verrührt den Zucker in ihrer Tasse. „Bei Gott, ich wollte in den letzten Tagen schon öfters nachts hochgehen und ihm eins über den Schädel ziehen, weil er in der Wohnung auf und ab geht und nicht zur Ruhe kommt.“

Mein Blick ist starr, hat sich festgesogen an einem Punkt in Mrs Hudsons Küche, den ich nicht benennen könnte, wenn man mich fragte. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich Sherlock, der mein Kopfkissen festhält wie ein Ertrinkender, völlig losgelöst aus dieser Welt, abgetaucht in tiefen Schlaf. Ich zucke zusammen, als sich Mrs Hudsons schlanke Finger auf meinen Handrücken legen. Ihre Augen sind voller Mitgefühl.

„Er konnte es nicht ertragen...“, sagt sie so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstehen kann. „Der Gedanke, Sie zu verlieren, war einfach unerträglich für ihn. Auch wenn er nicht darüber spricht... Dass Sie nicht direkt zu uns zurückgekommen sind, hat er nicht verstanden. Ich weiß nicht, worüber Sie ihm Krankenhaus gesprochen haben, aber es scheint ihm nahe gegangen zu sein.

„Wir haben nicht miteinander gesprochen. Er... er war nur zweimal kurz da, hat aber nichts gesagt. Ich habe angenommen, dass er wütend auf mich ist, weil ich mich habe überrumpeln lassen von dem Mö... dem Mann, den wir verfolgt haben.“ Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das Wort _Mörder_ in Mrs Hudsons Gegenwart zensiere. Vielleicht will ich nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen um mich macht.

Sollte es stimmen, was sie sagt? Hat der Angriff auf mich Sherlock aus der Bahn geworfen? Nicht ertragen... sie übertreibt doch. Sherlock waren anderen Menschen nicht derart wichtig. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich die große Ausnahme bilde. Gut, zwischen uns hat sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt, die selbst Sherlock nicht mehr verneinte. Aber die Distanz, die er mich im Krankenhaus hat spüren lassen, bilde ich mir nicht nur ein.

Oder?

Ich hätte ihn direkt darauf ansprechen sollen...

„Danke für den Tee, Mrs Hudson“, sage ich und stehe auf. Sie begleitet mich zur Tür und klopft mir liebevoll auf die Schulter, bevor ich die Wohnung verlasse. Ich steige die Treppen wieder hinauf in unsere Wohnung und betrete das Wohnzimmer. Sherlock steht neben seinem Sessel, in der Hand eine Tasse Tee, und hebt den Blick, als ich den Raum betrete.

Wir sehen einander an und die Mauer des Schweigens wird fast greifbar. Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kommen keine Worte heraus. Mein Gesicht verzieht sich und ich schabe mit den Zähnen über meine Unterlippe, suche vergeblich nach einer sinnvollen Äußerung. Sherlock stellt seine Teetasse auf dem Couchtisch ab, schiebt die Hände in die Taschen seines Morgenmantels. Ich spüre seine blauen Augen auf mir haften, wie er jedes Detail wahrnimmt.

Was siehst du Sherlock? Erkläre es mir... denn ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr. Deduziere mich, sprich aus, was du siehst und stell mich bloß. Sag es einfach, extrahiere meine Gefühle aus meiner Körperhaltung, meinem müden Blick und dem zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sag mir, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe und wie sehr mich diese Tatsache verwirrt. Sag mir, dass ich dich in meinem Bett habe liegen sehen und wie sehr ich mir wünsche, diesen Anblick jeden Tag zu genießen.

Sag mir, dass ich dich liebe und es einfach nicht wahrhaben will.

Es ist, als würde etwas in meinem Kopf zuschnappen. Der Knoten in meinem Hals löst sich und ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Ein unsicheres Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen und es gelingt mir, Sherlock direkt anzusehen. „Ich bin wieder da“, verkünde ich das Offensichtliche. Die Worte kommen natürlicher aus meinem Mund, als ich es erwartet hätte.

„John.“

Ohne weitere Worte geht er an mir vorbei durch die Küche und verschwindet in seinem Zimmer. Ich höre nur, wie sich die Tür schließt und bleibe allein zurück.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wein, Wein und nochmal Wein... :)

 

 

Es ist bereits nach zehn Uhr als mein Magen anfängt zu knurren. Ich überlege, etwas beim Lieferservice zu bestellen, entscheide dann aber, frische Luft zu schnappen und unterwegs etwas zu Essen. Sherlock habe ich seit unserem kurzen Zusammentreffen im Wohnzimmer nicht mehr gesehen. Ich ziehe meine Jacke an und trete auf die Straße, laufe ziellos umher. Eher passiv lausche ich den verschiedenen Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die sich immer und immer wiederholen.

Ich liebe Sherlock. Unsinn, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. _Ich_ liebe Sherlock. Er ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, romantische Gefühle werden ihn nur vertreiben. Ich _liebe_ Sherlock. Ich will seine Haut berühren. Wieso lag er in meinem Bett? Ich liebe Sherlock. Ist Sherlock in der Lage, romantische Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen zu entwickeln? Es ist besser, ihm nichts davon zu sagen. Besser einen guten Freund zu haben, als von ihm abgewiesen zu werden. Ich _liebe_ Sherlock. Wie sich seine Lippen wohl anfühlen? Vielleicht sollte ich eine Kontaktanzeige schalten, um eine nette Frau kennenzulernen. Ich liebe _Sherlock_. Ich sollte diese Gefühle einfach abschalten, bevor sie mein Leben ruinieren. Es denken doch sowieso schon alle, dass wir ein Paar sind. _Ich liebe Sherlock_. Ich. Liebe. Sherlock. Verdammt.

Ich setze mich in einen Laden, der Fish & Chips verkauft, bestelle aber nur Letzteres und einen Softdrink. Lustlos tauche ich die fettigen Kartoffelstreifen in die Soße und schiebe sie mir in den Mund, als ein Piepen mich darüber informiert, dass ich eine Kurznachricht erhalten habe.

_Habe gehört, dass du wieder in der Baker Street bist. Was hältst du davon, das am Freitag zu feiern? Melde dich! – Greg_

_PS. Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht geweckt!_

Ich schreibe zurück, dass mir das gefallen würde und lade auch Molly und Mike per Textnachricht für Freitag ein. Ein wenig Zeit mit Freunden zu verbringen, würde mich vielleicht von dem Wahnsinn ablenken und mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen.

Nachdem ich aufgegessen habe, bezahle ich und schlendere zurück nach Hause. Ich gehe direkt in mein Zimmer, ohne noch einmal nach Sherlock zu sehen, aber er scheint ohnehin nicht im Wohnzimmer zu sein. Meine Tasche steht noch an derselben Stelle, wo ich sie abgestellt habe, Sherlock weiß also hundertprozentig, dass ich ihn gesehen habe. Er hat sich auch nicht viel Mühe gemacht, seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Das Bett ist notdürftig wiederhergerichtet, aber fern von der Präzision mit der ich für gewöhnlich Kissen und Bettdecke arrangiere. Ich ziehe mich um, gehe ins anliegende Badezimmer und putze mir die Zähne, wasche mein Gesicht und setze mich anschließend auf das Bett. Mein Blick gleitet über das Kopfkissen, das Sherlock zuvor in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Unwillkürlich lasse ich mich mit dem Gesicht voran darauf fallen.

Wie erwartet tauche ich in Sherlocks Duft ein. Er überwältigt mich regelrecht und ich atme tief ein, kralle die Finger beider Hände in das Kissen. Die Augen fest geschlossen, kann ich es nicht verhindern, dass er hinter meinen Lidern auf mich wartet. Mich anlächelt. Ein Blitzen in den schillernden Augen. Der dunkle Bass seiner Stimme vibriert in meiner Brust.

Wie lange habe ich diese Gefühle zurückgehalten, dass sie mich nun dermaßen überwältigen? Wie kann es sein, dass mir selbst entgangen ist, was ich für diesen Mann empfinde? Ich reibe mein Gesicht an dem Bezug, inhaliere den vertrauten und doch vollkommen neu empfundenen Geruch, stelle mir unweigerlich vor, wie ich mich an Sherlock anschmiege.

Das Kissen ist natürlich viel zu weich und zu klein, kann meine Fantasie nicht befriedigen. Ich öffne die Augen und lasse meinen Blick über den Lichtstreifen gleiten, der durch das Fenster auf den Boden fällt. Er erinnert mich an seine Haut. Viel zu hell und unwirklich. Nicht von dieser Welt. Der ganze Mann scheint kein herkömmliches, menschliches Lebewesen zu sein und nun hat er sich dermaßen in meine Gedanken gefressen, dass ich nicht weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht.

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und lege mir das Kissen auf das Gesicht, haue mit der Faust immer wieder darauf, wohl wissend, dass ich diese Nacht kein Auge zumachen werde. Vielleicht sollte ich das Bett einfach frisch beziehen, um die Ablenkung zu minimieren? Nein... unmöglich. Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich nehme das Kissen in die Arme und finde mich in der gleichen Position wieder, in der ich Sherlock am Abend vorgefunden habe, lasse meine Gedanken schweifen, über mich hinwegrollen und in der stillen Sehnsucht in mir widerhallen.

Dass ich die Augen geschlossen habe, bemerke ich erst, als sich die Matratze plötzlich bewegt. Ich reiße sie auf und blicke auf die dunkle Silhouette von Sherlock, der sich mit dem Rücken zu mir auf das Bett gesetzt hat. Er ist kaum eine Armeslänge von mir entfernt, zum Greifen nah. Er dreht sich zu mir, schiebt sein Knie auf das Bett und beugt sich zu mir herunter.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er in der Dunkelheit erkennt, dass ich wach bin und ihn anstarre. Er ist mir so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüre. Lichter tanzen über seine Wange, als draußen ein Auto vorbeifährt. Die sonst so hellen Augen sind dunkel, fast schwarz, schwarz wie die Locken, die in seine Stirn fallen.

Dann küsst er mich. Seine Lippen sind unerwartet kühl. Weich pressen sie sich gegen meine, rauben mir die Luft. Mein Herz hämmert ohrenbetäubend laut gegen meine Rippen. Wieder und wieder küsst er mich, öffnet leicht den Mund, gleitet mit seiner Zungenspitze zwischen meine Lippen. Mir entfährt ein Seufzen und ich greife in seinen Nacken, verwebe meine Finger mit seinen Locken und ziehe ihn enger an mich.

Gott... hör nicht auf! Hör bloß nicht auf!

Er verlagert sein Gewicht, ohne sich von mir zu entfernen, schwingt ein Bein über mich hinweg und legt sich auf mich. Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn, grabe meine Finger in den seidigen Stoff seines Morgenmantels und spüre die Muskulatur seines Rückens unter meinen Händen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ihn nicht eng genug an mich ziehen zu können, möchte jeden Millimeter überwinden, der uns trennt, seine Haut auf meiner fühlen.

Ich schiebe meine Hände unter den Morgenmantel, treffe auf glühende Haut statt weiterer Stoffschichten, ziehe ihn ungeduldig über Sherlocks Schultern. Mit einem Ruck drehe ich den anderen Mann auf die Seite, um über ihm zum Liegen zu kommen, verheddere mich jedoch in der Bettdecke, die noch immer zwischen uns klemmt. Ungeduldig zerre ich an der Decke, die sich nun vollends um mein rechts Bein geschlungen hat und es offensichtlich nicht mehr hergeben will. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als aufzustehen und mich aus dem Stoff zu wickeln.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehe, um ins Bett zu steigen, ist Sherlock weg. Das Bett ist leer. Verwirrt drehe ich mich um mich selbst, sehe mich im Raum um, doch ich bin allein. War die ganze Zeit allein. Ein Blick auf den Wecker bestätigt, dass ich geschlafen... geträumt habe... ein Traum. Nichts weiter. Seufzend setze ich mich aufs Bett und vergrabe das Gesicht in meinen Händen.

 

*

 

Derzeit gibt es keinen Fall, der Sherlock auch nur im Geringsten interessiert. Daher verbringt er die meiste Zeit in der Baker Street, experimentiert oder spielt Violine. Einmal geht er sogar einkaufen, kehrt jedoch mit leeren Händen zurück, da man ihn offensichtlich aus dem Laden hinauskomplimentiert hat. Der Geschäftsführer hatte ihm seinen letzten Besuch wohl noch immer nicht verziehen.

Ich gieße gerade das kochende Wasser in die Teekanne, als er in die Küche kommt und sich hinsetzt. Ohne ihn zu fragen, bereite ich auch ihm eine Tasse zu und stelle sie auf den Tisch. Er bedankt sich zwar, starrt jedoch, mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, weiterhin ins Leere. Drei Tage sind vergangen, seit ich das erste Mal von Sherlock geträumt habe. In den dazwischen liegenden Nächten ist er mir jedes Mal im Traum erschienen, hat mich geküsst, berührt und mich fast um den Verstand gebracht.

Ich räuspere mich verhalten und schlage die Tageszeitung auf, doch statt den Artikel zu lesen, blicke ich über den Rand und studiere sein Gesicht. Ich wüsste zu gern, woran er gerade denkt. Seine Lippen bewegen sich nur minimal, als befände er sich in einem stillen Zwiegespräch mit jemandem. Die Ellbogen rasten auf dem Tisch, die Fingerspitzen der gefalteten Hände berühren sein Kinn.

Das Licht, das durch das Küchenfenster dringt, wird von seinen hellen Augen absorbiert und wandelt ihre Farbe in eisiges Grau. Mein Blick bleibt an der Kupidoschwinge seiner Oberlippe hängen, fährt zärtlich über die vollendete Rundung und ich öffnete unbewusst ein wenig den Mund, um Luft zu holen.

„Warum starrst du mich an?“

„Was?“ Ich blinzle irritiert und verberge mein Gesicht hinter der Zeitung. „Nichts... nichts...“ Erneut räuspere ich mich, um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Vergiss nicht, dass Greg und Mike heute Abend vorbeikommen, Molly hat abgesagt“, füge ich mit leicht belegter Stimme hinzu.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen“, erwidert er mit einer Spur Trotz. Sherlock Holmes vergisst nie etwas, es sei denn, es verdient keinen Platz in seinem Gedächtnispalast. Ich rolle leicht mit den Augen und lese zum dritten Mal die Überschrift des Artikels in meiner Hand. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich noch immer prüfend ansieht, wie er mich durch die Zeitung hindurch analysiert, mich liest wie ein offenes Buch. Und plötzlich ist mir die Küche zu eng, zu intim. Ich falte die Zeitung wieder zusammen, lege sie auf den Tisch und stehe auf.

„Brachst du was von Tesco? Ich werde ein paar Sachen für später einkaufen gehen.“ Er blickt von unten zu mir hoch, die Haltung quasi unverändert. Etwas ist eigenartig an seinem Blick, aber ich kann nicht sagen was. Es ist fast, als hätte er mir eine Frage gestellt und warte nun auf die Antwort. Schließlich holt er Luft und murmelt „Rotwein“, wendet sich wieder dem unsichtbaren Punkt in der Küche zu und scheint seinen vorangegangenen Gedankengang wieder aufzunehmen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas anderes sagen wollte.

Noch einmal räuspere ich mich, strecke das Kreuz durch und verlasse dann sicheren Schrittes die Wohnung. Draußen schlägt mir kalter Wind entgegen und ich stecke die Hände in die Jackentaschen. Rotwein... Mir steht der Sinn eher nach Bier, aber das soll mich nicht davon abhalten, Sherlock seinen Rotwein zu kaufen. Mrs Hudson hatte angeboten, etwas zu Essen zu machen und ich selbst will auch etwas für meine Freunde kochen.

Bei Tesco angekommen schlendere ich, auf der Suche nach Inspiration, durch die Regalreihen. Während ich in die Zutatenliste von einer Nudelsoße im Glas vertieft bin, nähert sich jemand von der Seite und spricht mich an. „John? John Watson? Wow, es ist schon ewig her, dass wir uns gesehen haben!“

Ich blinzle die Frau einen Moment irritiert an. Ihr schulterlanges, honigfarbenes Haar umrahmt ein freundliches, aufgeschlossenes Gesicht und ihre braunen Augen blicken mich erwartungsvoll an. Sie bemerkt mein Zögern und schmunzelt, hebt tadelnd den Finger. „Megan. Megan Telford. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen.“

„Oh ja, natürlich, Megan! Schön, dich zu sehen.“ Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer da vor mir steht. Nicht einmal an den Namen kann ich mich erinnern. Wir reichen einander die Hände und sie erzählt von früher, von alten Lehrern und gemeinsamen Freunden. Tatsächlich hatten wir nie viel miteinander zu tun, sagt sie, aber sie hatte damals wohl vergeblich versucht, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich muss grinsen, denn ich erinnere mich gut daran, wie ich verschiedene Mädchen um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte, jedoch abgewiesen worden war. Scheinbar hatte Megan nicht dazu gehört, sonst würde ich mich sicherlich an sie erinnern.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend lade ich sie zu der Party am heutigen Abend ein. Nicht, um mein jugendliches Desinteresse wieder gutzumachen, wie man im ersten Moment glauben könnte, sondern aus reiner Höflichkeit. Genau genommen gehe ich nicht einmal davon aus, dass sie die Einladung annehmen wird – schließlich hat sich seit damals vieles verändert – werde aber direkt ein zweites Mal von ihrer Zustimmung überrascht.

Wir tauschen Handynummern aus und ich schreibe ihr die Adresse auf, dann trennen wir uns wieder. Einen Moment sehe ich ihr nach, wie sie den Gang hinunter geht. Sie dreht sich nochmals um und winkt mir freudestrahlend zu. Ich hebe mein Arm zum Gruß und trete mir gedanklich gegen das Schienbein. Wenn das kein Fehler war... sie wirkte... sehr enthusiastisch.

Ich kratze mich gedankenverloren hinter dem Ohr. Wo war ich? Tomatensoße... Spaghetti... ja, das sollte in Ordnung sein. Nachdem ich noch Brot in den Einkaufskorb gelegt habe, zahle ich an der Kasse und mache mich auf den Rückweg.

 

*

 

Als ich zurück in die Baker Street komme, spielt Sherlock auf seiner Violine im Wohnzimmer. Ich gehe direkt in die Küche, da er nicht auf meine Rückkehr reagiert und nicht den Anschein macht, mir bei den Vorbereitungen für den Abend helfen zu wollen. Da die Küche mit Erlenmeyerkolben und Petrischalen, in denen wer-weiß-was enthalten ist, vollgestellt ist, entscheide ich mich in Mrs Hudsons Wohnung zu kochen. Ich lege nur das Bier in den Kühlschrank und das verpackte Brot auf die Arbeitsplatte neben den Herd, weit genug von Sherlocks Experimenten entfernt, um nicht kontaminiert zu werden. Hoffe ich.

Mrs Hudson heißt mich in ihrer Wohnung willkommen. Es riecht bereits herrlich nach Braten und da sie mit den Vorbereitungen für ihr Gericht schon fertig ist, hilft sie mir, die Soße für die Nudeln zuzubereiten. Noch bevor wir mit allem fertig sind, klingelt es an der Wohnungstür und ich gehe hin, öffne und begrüße Megan, die in ihrem mintfarbenen Kleid ganz bezaubernd aussieht. Ich nehme ihr den Mantel ab und stelle ihr Mrs Hudson vor, schenke ihr etwas zu trinken ein und begleite sie in das anliegende Wohnzimmer.

Ich bin froh, dass Mrs Hudson vorgeschlagen hat, die Feier bei ihr abzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich ist ihr nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, zwischen Sherlocks Experimenten zu essen und sich unter Umständen zu vergiften. Ich habe zwar versucht, ihr zu versichern, dass das kaum der Fall sein wird, aber sie wollte nichts weiter davon hören.

„Es ist so nett, dass du mich eingeladen hast“, sagt Megan und strahlt mich an. „Was machst du denn jetzt eigentlich so?“

„Ich arbeite halbtags im St. Barts und... nun ja... blogge“, erkläre ich knapp. Sie stellt weitere Fragen über meinen Beruf, scheint sehr an meiner medizinischen Karriere interessiert zu sein und nippt zwischendurch an ihrem Glas. Leider stellt sie keine Fragen zu meinem Blog, die ich für weit interessanter halte als meine Arbeit als Aushilfsarzt, aber vielleicht kann ich später noch davon erzählen. Ich entschuldige mich einen Moment, um nach oben in die Wohnung zu gehen, Bier und Brot aus der Küche zu holen und Sherlock zu rufen. Dieser knöpft gerade sein Jackett zu, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete.

„Sherlock, wir feiern unten bei Mrs Hudson, kommst du?“

„Sicher. Hast du den Wein?“

„Ah... verdammt. Sorry, den habe ich komplett vergessen. Aber Megan hat welchen mitgebracht“, entschuldige ich mich und gehe die Treppen hinunter.

„Megan...?“

„Ja, ich stell sie dir gleich vor.“

Sherlock lässt sich alle Zeit der Welt, die Treppen hinunter in Mrs Hudsons Wohnung zu gehen und ich will schon nach ihm sehen, als es erneut an der Tür klingelt. Ich lasse Greg und Mike herein, umarme beide kurz und nehme ihnen die Mäntel ab, weise ihnen den Weg. Sherlock begrüßt die Gäste wortkarg und folgt als Letzter. Ich verteile Bierflaschen an Greg und Mike und richte mich anschließend an Sherlock.

„Auch ein Bier, Sherlock?“, frage ich freundlich und strecke ihm eine gekühlte Flasche hin.

„Wein.“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn vergessen habe. Bier ist doch auch in Ordnung, oder?“

Er mustert mich finster, um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass es offensichtlich nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen und zucke mit den Schultern. Ich konnte ja nichts an der Situation ändern.

„Oh, das hab ich ganz vergessen. Ich habe Wein mitgebracht!“ Megan springt auf und zieht eine Flasche Sauvignon Blanc aus ihrer Tasche, reicht ihn mir. Ich bedanke mich bei ihr und stelle sie endlich vor. Sherlock mustert sie eingehend und ich befürchte schon, dass er gleich sein übliches Spiel spielen und Megans gesamten Lebenslauf vor uns ausbreiten wird, bevor sie selbst etwas über sich sagen kann.

„Sei nett...“, flüstere ich zu Sherlock gelehnt. Ich registriere seinen Geruch, der direkt Bilder aus meinen Träumen hervorruft und mir bewusst macht, dass ich nicht so dicht an ihn herantreten sollte. Dass mich seine Anwesenheit dermaßen aus dem Konzept bringt, ist mir immer noch neu und früher oder später wird es ihm auffallen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn das nicht heute Abend passieren würde. Ich distanziere mich etwas, klopfe ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, wie ich es oft tue, und gehe in die Küche, um den Wein zu öffnen.

Als ich zurückkomme, bemerke ich zufrieden, dass Megan sich wunderbar mit Mike unterhält. Ich reiche Sherlock sein Weinglas, das er sich kurz unter die Nase hält. Dann dreht er sich um und geht in die Küche, aus der gerade Mrs Hudson mit dem Braten kommt. Ich folge Sherlock, um die restlichen Speisen zu holen und sehe, wie er das leere Weinglas auf die Arbeitsplatte neben die Spüle stellt. Es braucht nicht viel zu verstehen, dass er den Inhalt in den Ausguss gekippt hat.

„Sherlock!“, rufe ich unterdrückt, um meine Gäste nicht auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. „Was soll denn das? Muss das sein? Der Wein war ein Geschenk – ein unglückliches zwar, aber immerhin.“ Ich bin nicht einmal richtig sauer auf ihn. Schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass er nicht den Wein bekommen hat, den er haben wollte. Ich bin hin und hergerissen zwischen Empörung und Belustigung, weil das Verhalten so typisch für meinen besten Freund ist. Doch scheinbar teilt Sherlock diese Einstellung nicht.

Ohne mich anzusehen geht er an mir vorbei Richtung Wohnungstür. Als ich begreife, dass er die Feier verlassen wird, laufe ich ihm nach, greife nach seiner Schulter. „Hey, warte! W-was... wo willst du hin?“

Er dreht sich zu mir um, mustert mich kühl. „Ich gehe Wein kaufen, was sonst“, stellt er trocken fest.

Ich entschuldige mich bei den anderen, sage, dass ich gleich zurück sein werde und folge Sherlock aus der Wohnung. Gerade als er die Haustür öffnet, erreiche ich ihn, drücke sie wieder zu und sehe ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen finster an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Du willst jetzt echt noch mal losgehen, um dir anderen Wein zu kaufen, weil dir der von Megan nicht schmeckt?“

Er starrt die Tür an und nickt knapp. In diesem Moment platzt mir endlich der Kragen. Seit Tagen ignoriert oder schneidet er mich, gibt mir noch dürftigere Antworten als sonst oder antwortet gar nicht. Er bezieht mich kaum in seine Fälle ein, was dazu führt, dass mein Blog seit Wochen keinen neuen Eintrag verzeichnen kann, scheint mich langsam aber sicher aus seinem Leben auszuschließen und ich kann mir beim besten Wille nicht erklären warum.

Und nicht nur das! Seine Anwesenheit in meinem Leben, hat sich nun auch noch auf meine Träume verlagert, bringt mich Nacht für Nacht um den Schlaf, schleicht sich in mein Bewusstsein, wenn ich arbeiten sollte. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich ihn nicht ansehen kann, ohne dass sich mein Magen zusammenzieht und sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt, als wäre ich ein verdammter Teenager. Die Wut kocht in mir hoch und entlädt sich in einem kräftigen Faustschlag gegen die Tür. In Sherlocks Augen blitzt für einen Wimpernschlag Überraschung auf.

Dann macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu und umarmt mich. Ich bin paralysiert. Er umarmt mich. Fest. Beide Arme um mich geschlungen drückt er mich an sich, presst sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge, dass seine weichen Locken mein Gesicht kitzeln. Wie von allein legen sich meine Arme um seinen Hals, erwidern die Umarmung. Ich schließe ungläubig die Augen. In meinem Kopf herrscht absolute Leere, nur das Donnern meines Herzschlages dröhnt in meinen Ohren. Unmöglich, dass er es nicht hört, spürt...

Gott... ich will ihn nicht loslassen. Niemals. Niemals...

Aber in diesem Moment klacken Mrs Hudsons Absätze über die Dielen. Sie wird sich fragen, wo ich geblieben bin. Sherlock und ich lösen uns voneinander. Mein Körper prickelt und mir ist flau im Magen. Schließlich hebe ich den Kopf und suche Sherlocks Blick. Es sind höchstens zwei Sekunden, in denen ich versuche, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, bevor Mrs Hudson im Hausflur erscheint. Zu wenig Zeit... zu wenig, um aus der ganzen Sache schlau zu werden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt sie mit ihrer flötenden Stimme. Ich wende mich ihr zu, zwinge ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht. „Sicher, wir sind gleich wieder...“ Hinter mir wird die Haustür zugezogen. „Sherlock ist gleich wieder da, ich habe vorhin etwas im Laden vergessen“, sage ich, straffe mich und gehe zurück in ihre Wohnung. Ich entschuldige Sherlock auch bei den anderen und setze mich wieder an meinen Platz. Doch der Appetit ist mir komplett vergangen.

Geistesabwesend stochere ich in meinem Essen herum und höre nur halbherzig den Geschichten zu, die Megan aus unserer Jugend erzählt. Wenn alle am Tisch lachen, lache ich mit, ohne zu wissen warum, versuche möglichst meinen freundlichsten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass mein Blick immer wieder auf die Uhr fällt.

Sherlock kommt nicht wieder. Wir beenden das Essen, trinken noch eine Runde Weißwein und Bier und verabschieden uns schließlich voneinander. An der Tür umarmt mich Megan und dankt mir dafür, dass ich sie eingeladen habe. Ich bin etwas überrascht von ihrer Herzlichkeit und schiebe sie behutsam von mir weg. Zu viele Umarmungen für einen Abend. Sie tritt aus der Wohnung, winkt mir noch einmal breit lächelnd zu und steigt dann in ein Taxi. Mike klopft mir anerkennend auf die Schulter und beugt sich zu mir herüber. „Die ist echt nett... kannst du mir... du weißt schon... kannst du mir ihre Nummer geben?“

„Sicher. Ich schick sie dir nachher“, antworte ich und grinse zurück. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte die Begegnung mit Megan ja durchaus etwas Gutes und es würde mir gelingen, die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Greg ist der Einzige, der sich nochmals nach Sherlocks Abwesenheit erkundigt und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ich winke nonchalant ab und sage ihm, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen soll, bemühe mich, meinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ausgleiten zu lassen.

Nachdem alle gegangen sind, helfe ich Mrs Hudson das Chaos zu beseitigen und bedanke mich nochmals dafür, dass sie ihre Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Auch sie umarmt mich und drückt mich an sich. Innerlich verdrehe ich die Augen – das war definitiv zu viel Herzlichkeit für einen Abend. Sanft klopfe ich ihr auf den Rücken und schicke sie schlafen, da sie ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten kann.

Ich frage mich, ob Sherlock wieder da ist und schon seit geraumer Zeit in unserem Wohnzimmer sitzt, statt mit uns zu essen, aber die Wohnung ist leer. Mit einem letzten kühlen Bier in der Hand setze ich mich aufs Sofa und schalte den Fernseher an. Keine Ahnung, ob es eine gute Idee ist, auf Sherlock zu warten und über die Sache... die Umarmung und die Situation an sich zu reden oder es einfach unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Aber dieser Schwebezustand nervt mich schlicht und ergreifend.

Meiner Gefühle bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, kann aber nach wie vor nicht einschätzen, wie Sherlock zu mir... nein, zu zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen an sich steht. Ich will seine Empathie keinesfalls fehlinterpretieren. Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass die Umarmung rein freundschaftlich gemeint war. Schließlich hat sein vermeintlich bester Freund einen Angriff überlebt, der ihn hätte töten können. War es da nicht ganz normal, etwas emotional zu werden?

Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes emotional? Ich schüttele sacht den Kopf und grinse in mich hinein. Das ist doch äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Womöglich erinnert er sich gar nicht an den Vorfall, wenn er wieder nach Hause kommt oder fängt wieder an, sich über den Weißwein zu beschweren. Ob er überhaupt Rotwein kaufen gegangen ist? Dann wäre er vor wenigstens zwei Stunden schon wieder hier. Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen? Meine Sicht trübt sich und ich reibe mir die Augen, kneife in den Nasenrücken. Die Müdigkeit sitzt mir in den Knochen und ich lasse mich tiefer in das Sofa sinken, versuche halbherzig, der Sendung zu folgen, drifte jedoch recht bald in den Schlaf.

Ich höre nicht, wie Sherlock ins Zimmer kommt und die Tür hinter sich schießt, wie er die Fernbedienung nimmt und denn Ton auf stumm schaltet. Die einzige Lichtquelle stellt der flackernde Bildschirm dar. Er nimmt mir die Bierflasche aus der Hand und stellt sie auf den Couchtisch, beugt sich über mich und legt eine Hand auf meine Wange, folgt mit dem Daumen der Linie meines Wangenknochens, der Kontur meiner Lippen. Halb unbewusst registriere ich die Berührung, öffne ein wenig die Augen, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, dass Sherlocks Gesicht unmittelbar vor meinem schwebt.

Sein Atem streift mich und riecht dezent nach Rotwein. Die Finger an meiner Wange gleiten zwischen das Sofakissen und meinen Hals, wandern in meinen Nacken und steifen über den Haaransatz, lösen ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus, das sich über meine Wirbelsäule zieht. Er lehnt seine Stirn gegen meine und ich erwarte seinen Kuss wie jede Nacht, aber er kommt nicht. Ich möchte ihm entgegenkommen, den Kuss initiieren, doch der Alkohol lässt die Müdigkeit tonnenschwer auf meine Augenlider drücken und ich gleite vollends in den Schlaf, höre nur noch vage Sherlocks Worte.

„Ich darf dich nicht verlieren...“

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Morgens erwache ich mit einem schrecklich verspannten Nacken. Während der Nacht habe ich mich zwar irgendwie in eine liegende Position gebracht, habe aber die Armlehne als Kissen verwendet, wodurch mein Kopf ungünstig hoch lag. Schwerfällig setze ich mich auf und reibe vor Schmerz stöhnend mit der flachen Hand über Schultern und Nacken.

„Guten Morgen.“ Sherlock kommt mit einem Tablett aus der Küche, stellt es auf dem Couchtisch ab und nimmt sich eine der beiden Teetassen. Er setzt sich neben mich und stellt den Fernseher lauter, der wohl die ganze Nacht gelaufen sein muss. Ich greife nach der zweiten Tasse und nehme einen großen Schluck, stelle sie zurück. Mein Mund fühlt sich an, als hätte ich ihn mit Sandpapier ausgelegt und ein penetranter Schmerz sitzt hinter meinen Schläfen.

„Danke...“, sage ich und lehne mich zurück, reibe mit beiden Händen über mein Gesicht, um wach zu werden, „für den Tee.“ Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass Sherlock unglaublich dicht neben mir sitzt. Statt wie gewöhnlich wenigstens so viel Platz zwischen uns zu lassen, dass sich eine weitere Person setzen könnte, berühren sich unsere Oberschenkel leicht. Es ist zwar nicht aufdringlich, aber doch mehr Nähe als gewohnt. Ich stoße langsam die Luft aus, die ich instinktiv angehalten habe, und stehe ungelenk auf.

„Ich... geh mal duschen...“ Beim Hinausgehen habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mir nachsieht, schelte mich aber einen Idioten, da ich nicht den Mut habe, mich umzudrehen und es zu überprüfen und es von daher nicht wissen werde. Eigentlich sollte ich ihn jetzt zur Rede stellen, aber es gelingt mir nicht, einen sinnvollen Anfang für das Gespräch zu finden. Ich kann ihm schlecht sagen, _hey, ich habe übrigens festgestellt, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als Freundschaft, wie stehst du dazu?..._

In meinem Zimmer entledige ich mich der Kleidung, die ich die ganze Nacht über getragen habe und gehe anschließend ins Bad, rasiere mich und stelle mich unter die Dusche. Fast wünsche ich mir, heute Arbeiten gehen zu können, um Sherlock aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es ist lächerlich... schließlich will ich seit Tagen mit ihm sprechen und jetzt, wo sich die Gelegenheit bietet, würde ich es am liebsten vermeiden.

Geduscht und angezogen gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sherlock nach wie vor in der Mitte des Sofas sitzt und die Nachrichten guckt. Ich gehe in die Küche und bereite Toast für uns beide zu, da ich davon ausgehe, dass er noch nichts gegessen hat, setze noch mal Wasser auf und hole die Teekanne aus dem Wohnzimmer, um sie neu zu befüllen. Routiniert mache ich all diese Dinge für Sherlock, ohne sie in Frage zu stellen. Ob er sie erwartet oder sich über diese Kleinigkeiten freut, kann ich nicht sagen. Sie gehören einfach zu unserem Zusammenleben dazu. Zu den Dingen, die ich nicht missen möchte.

Ob sich das wohl ändern wird, wenn ich ihm mein Gefühlsdilemma offenbare? Oh John, sei nicht albern... Sherlock deduziert Leute, die er noch nie in seinem Leben getroffen hat, innerhalb von Sekunden. Er liest mich wie ein offenes Buch – wie kann ich also noch immer davon ausgehen, dass er nicht längst weiß, was in mir vorgeht? Wartet er nur darauf, dass ich es ausspreche? Oder sind ihm romantische Gefühle tatsächlich so fremd, dass es ihm nicht gelingt, sie in mir zu erkennen? Oder so abstoßend, dass er nichts damit zu tun haben will?

„Irgendwas Interessantes?“, frage ich und deute mit dem Kinn Richtung Fernseher, stelle den Toast vor Sherlock ab und verharre einen Moment. Ist es eigenartig, wenn ich mich wieder neben ihn setze? Ich denke definitiv zu viel über Kleinigkeiten nach... Genervt beiße ich vom Toast ab und setze mich neben ihn, wohl gewahr, dass sich unsere Beine wieder berühren. Ich versuche, die Normalität darin zu sehen und nicht irgendwelchen Blödsinn hineinzuinterpretieren.

„Politik. Wirtschaft. Keine Verbrechen, die es in die Nachrichten geschafft hätten. Keine Nachricht von Lestrade und nicht einmal Mycroft will irgendetwas von mir... es ist zum verrückt werden. Langweilig.“ Er schaltet den Fernseher aus, wirft die Fernbedienung auf den Couchtisch und greift nach seinem Toast.

„Kein Mord ist doch aber eigentlich gut“, sage ich und werde von seinem verständnislosen Blick durchbohrt. Es geht nicht darum, dass Sherlock die Ermordung von Menschen gutheißt, sondern darum, dass sie nun mal zu den Rätseln gehören, deren Lösung sein Leben reizvoller machen. Er witzelt immer, wie _langweilig_ es in den Gehirnen von uns Normalsterblichen sein muss, aber manchmal denke ich, dass es so um einiges einfacher ist, als mit solch einem großen Geist wie seinem zu leben und sich andauernd zu langweilen. Ist es da verwunderlich, dass aus ihm ein so großer Exzentriker geworden ist?

„Sag mal...“ versuche ich das Thema zu wechseln, „damals in der Fabrik... das war ganz schönes Glück, dass Lestrade rechtzeitig ankam und dem Typen den Garaus gemacht hat. Hätte böse enden können.“ Ich grinse frech, doch mir entgeht nicht, wie Sherlock sich versteift. Er stellt den Teller auf den Tisch zurück und starrt auf den ausgeschalteten Fernsehbildschirm. „Und dann im Krankenhaus... du warst mich doch besuchen. Warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen? Ich meine... kam mir komisch vor...“

Mit klopfendem Herzen warte ich seine Reaktion ab, hoffe, dass er mir erklärt, warum er diese Distanz zwischen uns geschaffen hat. Er schweigt. Ich kann in seinem Gesicht ablesen, wie er nach einer Antwort sucht, eine Erklärung oder einfach einen Ausweg aus diesem Gespräch. Sein Seitenblick streift mich nur, als wolle er meinen Augen ausweichen.

„Ich war zu langsam.“

Meine in Falten gelegte Stirn signalisiert ihm, dass ich nicht verstehe, worauf er hinaus will.

„Du hättest tot sein können, John“, sagt er bestimmt, „hätte Lestrade nicht den Schuss abgegeben, wärst du erwürgt worden. Und ich hätte es nicht mitbekommen, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe.“ Sein Tonfall ist ruhig und der Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht leicht fällt, diese Worte auszusprechen. Ich schnaube frustriert. „Glaubst du, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass ich überwältigt wurde? Ich bitte dich, Sherlock... ich sollte mir an den eigenen Kopf fassen. Trotz Kampferfahrung habe ich den Angriff nicht kommen sehen, habe mich überrumpeln lassen... habe...“

„Sie mussten dich wiederbeleben... ich dachte...“ Er wendet den Kopf ab. Schweigt. Hat er gedacht, ich würde den Angriff nicht überleben? Warum in alles in der Welt hat er sich dann nicht gefreut, als ich wohlbehalten im Krankenhaus lag? Warum hat er es vermieden, mit mir zu sprechen? Warum diese Distanz?

„Mir geht’s gut. Ehrlich. Und ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt.“

Unbewusst fasse ich an die Narbe an meiner Schulter, reibe über die Unebenheit des Narbengewebes, das sich unter dem Hemd abzeichnet. Als er sich mir zuwendet, sind seine Brauen zusammengezogen und Wut steht in seinen Augen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren steht er auf und geht in sein Zimmer, schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu und lässt mich mit mehr Fragen als Antworten zurück.

Den Rest des Tages verbringe ich im Wohnzimmer, lese und warte darauf, dass Sherlock wieder aus seinem Zimmer kommt, wieder mit mir redet. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was ihn so wütend gemacht hat. Die Tatsache, dass ich überrumpelt worden war oder dass Lestrade mich hatte retten müssen? Bis zu dem Schuss auf mich hat er von dem Angriff auf mich nichts mitbekommen, sagt er. Sind es Schuldgefühle, die Sherlock plagen?

Ich muss an die Umarmung von letzter Nacht denken und daran, wie schön es wäre, wenn sich das wiederholen würde. Vielleicht war sie als Entschuldigung gemeint. Als Entschuldigung dafür, dass er mich nicht beschützen konnte, als es nötig gewesen war. Sherlock begreift nicht, dass er mir bereits das Leben gerettet hat. Wenn ich ihn nicht getroffen hätte – wer weiß, ob es mich noch geben würde...

Das Knurren meines Magens reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Seit dem Frühstück habe ich nichts gegessen. Daher beschließe ich, nach draußen zu gehen und etwas zu holen. Sherlock muss auch hungrig sein, da er noch nicht einmal seinen Toast am Morgen aufgegessen hat. Vielleicht würde ihn eine warme Mahlzeit aus seinem Zimmer locken. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob er gestern Abend noch etwas gegessen hat, da er ja nicht zum Abendessen geblieben war. Wie schafft er es nur, den ganzen Tag jegliche Nahrungszufuhr zu vermeiden, ohne dass es ihm schlecht geht? Ich sollte besser darauf achten, dass er genug isst.

Bevor ich in meine Jacke schlüpfe, klopfe ich an Sherlocks Tür. „Ich gehe etwas zu Essen holen, was möchtest du?“ Keine Antwort. „Sherlock?“ Ich warte fast eine Minute, aber er ignoriert mich. Schließlich zucke ich mit den Schultern und verlasse die Wohnung.

Da Sherlock später auch nicht reagiert, als ich ihm durch die Tür zurufe, dass ich ihm etwas vom Thai-Imbiss mitgebracht habe, gebe ich auf, heute noch etwas bei ihm zu erreichen. Soll er eben schmollen und mir nicht verraten, wo sein Problem liegt. Ich esse allein und gehe dann auf mein Zimmer, um weiter in dem Buch zu lesen, dass ich am Morgen angefangen habe. Umgezogen und mit geputzten Zähnen lege ich mich unter meine Bettdecke, schlage die Seite auf, bei der mein Lesezeichen liegt. Es gelingt mir leider nur schwer, mich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren, so dass ich es irgendwann zur Seite lege, das Licht ausschalte und meinen Gedanken nachhänge.

Ich rolle mich auf die Seite und drücke prüfend die Nase in mein Kissen, doch Sherlocks Duft ist längst verflogen, wie ich mit Bedauern feststelle. Mit dem Daumen fahre ich wiederholte Male über meine Unterlippe, versuche mich an das Gefühl der Küsse zu erinnern, das ich in meinen Träumen erlebt habe. Aber da es nur Träume waren, lässt es sich schwer greifen. Ich frage mich, ob sich seine Lippen tatsächlich so anfühlen, wie ich sie mir vorstelle? Ob er gern küsst oder ob es ihm eher unangenehm ist? Wäre. Wie auch immer. Genau genommen weiß ich nicht, wie viel Erfahrung Sherlock mit solchen Dingen hat.

Den sporadischen Seitenhieben Mycrofts, sein kleiner Bruder habe keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrung, kann ich nichts abgewinnen. Was für eine Verschwendung wäre es, wenn noch niemand diese Lippen geküsst hätte? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Mycroft ihn nur aufzieht, erscheint mir doch weit größer zu sein. Geht man also davon aus, dass Sherlock irgendeine Form von Erfahrung hatte sammeln können... wie sah diese dann aus? Hatte er Mädchen geküsst? Jungen? Ältere, Jüngere? Hatte er experimentiert oder wurde er angeleitet?

Ich kann mich noch gut an meinen ersten Kuss erinnern. Viel zu feucht und ungeschickt war er. Hände und Münder unkoordiniert und alles war zu viel auf einmal, aber keiner von uns hatte aufhören wollen. Wenn ich die Geschichte erzähle, spreche ich von einem Mädchen aus der Mittelschule. Blonde Haare, Blümchenkleid, liebenswert. Aber tatsächlich fand das erst in der Oberschule statt und es war kein Mädchen, sondern ein Junge aus meiner Parallelklasse. Wir beide waren einfach neugierig und hatten nur mal versuchen wollen wie küssen so ist. Ich weiß noch, dass es über eine Stunde gedauert hat, dieses Versuchen, und wir uns am nächsten Tag kaum in die Augen sehen konnten. Trotzdem erinnere ich mich gern daran zurück.

Plötzlich realisiere ich, wie meine Zungenspitze über die Spitze meines Daumens fährt. Auf meiner Unterlippe kauend, drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, wie um mich von den Gedanken loszureißen. Es muss schon weit nach Mitternacht sein, aber trotz Müdigkeit gelingt es mir nicht einzuschlafen. Dann höre ich Schritte, das Knarzen der Treppenstufen. Leise öffnet sich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer, schließt sich wieder, doch statt mich umzudrehen und zu fragen, was los ist, bleibe ich still liegen. Sogar mein Herz scheint leiser zu schlagen als sonst, wie um den scheuen Gast nicht zu vertreiben. Was will er um diese Stunde noch von mir? Kann er auch nicht schlafen? Oder schlafwandelt er? Will er das Gespräch vom Morgen wieder aufnehmen?

Oder schlafe ich? Träume ich schon wieder davon, dass Sherlock mitten in der Nacht in mein Zimmer kommt und mich küssen will? Mit einer minimalen Bewegung zwicke ich mich in den Arm, um zu bestätigen, dass ich wirklich wach bin und horche dabei auf das Geräusch der nackten Füße auf dem Dielenboden, die sich dem Bett nähern. Die Matratze senkt sich, ein kühler Luftzug kriecht unter die Decke, als sie angehoben wird. Dann verlagert er sein Gewicht, bis er bequem liegt. Stille. Wie erstarrt heften sich meine Augen an die in der Dunkelheit liegende Wand direkt vor mir. Obwohl er mich nicht berührt, ist mir seine Präsenz so stark bewusst, als hätte er sich um mich gewickelt. Das Rauschen in meinem Kopf lässt nicht nach, bis ich entschieden schnaube und mich umdrehe, ihn direkt ansehe.

Allein das von der Straße hereinfallende Licht lässt mich genug von seinem Gesicht erkennen, um seine Mimik zu erahnen. Er hat einen Arm unter dem Kopf und den anderen vor der Brust angewinkelt. Die Augen sind geschlossen. Er wirkt entspannt. Ich weiß, dass er nicht schläft, trotzdem scheint er nicht darauf reagieren zu wollen, dass ich mir seiner Anwesenheit bewusst bin. Ich will irgendetwas sagen. Irgendetwas! Aber meine Zunge liegt schwer wie Blei in meinem Mund.

Was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor...

Ich überbrücke die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen uns, lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter und lasse sie über seinen Rücken gleiten. In einer Bewegung ziehe ich ihn an mich und rücke dicht an ihn heran. Mein Kinn liegt an seiner Stirn, seine dunklen Locken kitzeln meine Nase. Ich spüre die Wärme seiner Haut durch das T-Shirt. Er atmet stockend aus, versengt die Haut an meinem Schlüsselbein. Trotz der Aufregung, die sich durch meine Nervenbahnen zieht, herrscht angenehme Stille in meinem Kopf. Wie der dunkelblaue Ozean bei leichtem Wellengang.

Das erste Mal seit Tagen, Wochen, fühlt sich etwas zwischen uns richtig an. Bedingungslos. Wortlos. Worte sind hier völlig fehl am Platz, würden den Moment aus den Angeln reißen, Fragen aufwerfen, die wir beide nicht gewillt sind zu beantworten. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit existieren wir in diesem Moment nur füreinander ohne die Grenzen der Realität, die Naht zwischen uns vorsichtig abtastend, verwischend.

Meine Finger kraulen über seinen Haaransatz im Nacken, verweben sich mit den seidigen Strähnen als sie über seinen Kopf fahren. Der Duft seiner Haare betört mich und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Locken. Ich höre, wie er den Mund leicht öffnet, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Zögerlich tasten sich seine langen Finger über meinen Ellbogen hinauf zu meiner Schulter, gleiten hinunter zu der Wölbung meiner Taille, um dort federleicht zu verweilen. Wie von selbst drücken sich meine Lippen auf seine Stirn, seine Augenbraue und das Nasenbein. Der Widerstand seines Körpers fühlt sich so unglaublich echt an. Kein Vergleich zu den Träumen, die mich seit Tagen begleiten. Ich schiebe mein Knie zwischen seine Beine, verknote mich mit ihm. Die Unmöglichkeit, noch mehr Distanz zwischen uns zu überwinden, brennt bittersüß in meiner Brust.

Es müssen Stunden vergangen sein, bis sich wieder ausreichend Worte in meinem Kopf sammeln, um zusammenhängende Gedanken zu formulieren. Sherlock liegt völlig bewegungslos in meinen Armen. Ob er eingeschlafen ist? Wie um auf meine Frage zu antworten, gleitet seine Hand von meiner Taille über meinen Rücken. Sein Daumen streichelt langsam über mein T-Shirt, zaghaft, als wolle er mich nicht wecken. Ein Blick zum Fenster verrät mir, dass es bereits dämmert. Das dunkle Blau der Nacht verblasst nach und nach und bald sind die ersten Vögel zu hören, die den Morgen mit ihrem Zwitschern begrüßen. Die Schulter, auf der ich liege, ist mittlerweile taub, aber wenigstens ist es nicht die rechte, die mir sonst den ganzen Tag wehtun würde. Seit der Operation kann ich nicht mehr stundenlang auf der linken Seite liegen.

In meinem Kopf bauen sich langsam Zweifel auf. Wie geht es jetzt weiter? In der Dunkelheit spielte das alles keine Rolle, aber mit jedem weiteren Sonnenstrahl drängt sich eine neue Frage auf. Was ist hier heute Nacht passiert? Oder besser... warum ist es passiert? Was hat es zu bedeuten? Ob Sherlock nun versteht, was er mir bedeutet? Kann es daran noch Zweifel geben? Ich habe noch Zweifel. Zweifel daran, was er für mich empfindet. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn diese nächtliche Aktion Sherlocks naive Art ist, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Sich bei seinem besten Freund dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er im Augenblick der Gefahr nicht für mich da war. Als ob ich ihm das je übel genommen hätte.

Den Drang, sein T-Shirt hochzuschieben und die Haut darunter zu berühren, kämpfe ich nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht mühsam nieder. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn je wieder unbefangen ansehen kann, ohne mir zu wünschen ihn festzuhalten, zu streicheln, zu küssen... selbst wenn es nur auf die unschuldigste Art wäre. Sicherlich könnte ich weiterhin Sherlocks platonischer Freund sein. Ich denke, dass ich das kann. Vielleicht. Der Mensch sein, der ihn auffängt, wenn er nicht weiter weiß. Das Herz zu seinem Verstand. Ich könnte ihn jeden Tag in den Arm nehmen und ihm zeigen, dass Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen nichts Verwerfliches ist. Nichts wovor man sich fürchten muss. So wie in diesem Moment in der Dämmerung.

Gott, könnte dieser Moment doch ewig währen. Ich muss mich anhören, wie ein verliebter Teenager. Ich wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen, möchte dieses fragile Gespinst der Zuneigung nicht zerstören. Meine Augen brennen, aber ich werde dem Wunsch meines Körpers nach Schlaf nicht Folge leisten. Auch Sherlock hat die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Worüber er wohl nachgedacht hat?

Ein fernes Klingeln ertönt. Es ist Sherlocks Handy. Ehe ich mich versehe geht ein Ruck durch Sherlock. Er blinzelt ein paar Mal, wirkt irritiert. Vielleicht war er doch eingeschlafen. Wir lösen uns voneinander und ich roll mich auf den Rücken. Mein Arm fängt augenblicklich an zu Kribbeln und zu stechen und ich verziehe das Gesicht. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen öffne und schließe ich meine Hand, um die Durchblutung zu fördern und das unangenehme Gefühl zu vertreiben.

Sherlock kriecht unter der Decke hervor, ohne sie von mir herunterzuziehen und verlässt mein Schlafzimmer. Ohne ein Wort, ohne mich anzusehen. Ich lege die linke Hand über mein Gesicht, reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und lausche, kann Sherlocks Stimme jedoch nicht hören.

Wer auch immer zu dieser unchristlichen Stunde anruft, hat sich bei mir heute einige Minuspunkte verdient...

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Das heiße Wasser der Dusche rinnt über meinen Nacken, brennt sich durch meine Nerven. Erschöpfung sitzt in jedem Muskel und versucht mich zu Boden zu ziehen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass mich eine schlaflose Nacht nicht direkt so aus der Bahn wirft, aber scheinbar war die ganze Aufregung doch kräftezehrender gewesen als erwartet.

Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften kehre ich in mein Schlafzimmer zurück, um mich anzuziehen, denke schon daran, was ich uns zum Frühstück machen könnte, als ich überrascht stehen bleibe. Sherlock liegt wieder in meinem Bett, die Decke bis zum Bauch hochgezogen, die Augen unter den dunklen Locken verborgen. Er war wohl mindestens genauso müde wie ich... aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er hier her zurückkommt... ein Schmunzeln huscht über meine Lippen bei seinem Anblick und ich möchte mich umgehend zu ihm legen.

Aus der Kommode nehme ich eine Boxershorts und steige umständlich hinein, ohne das Handtuch vorher zur Seite zu legen. Auch wenn Sherlock durchaus weiß, wie ein Männerhintern aussieht, will ich ihn nicht direkt mit meinem Anblick im Adamskostüm überfallen, sollte er in diesem Moment die Augen öffnen. Mich im Bad zu verstecken erscheint mir jedoch lächerlich. Prüfend drehe ich mich um und sehe, dass er nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen hat. Ich ziehe mir noch ein T-Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfe zurück in die locker sitzenden Pyjamahosen, gehe dann zum Bett und lege mich auf die Seite, auf der Sherlock zuvor in meinen Armen gelegen hatte.

Mein Blick gleitet über sein Gesicht, den leicht geöffneten Mund, den schönen Schwung der Lippen. Hätte ich ihn vorhin küssen sollen? Hätte er sich gewehrt? Ich weiß nicht, warum mich immer noch Zweifel plagen, obwohl die Situation doch eigentlich klar erscheint... Er hat meine Nähe gesucht. Offensichtlich bedeute ich ihm mehr als uns beiden bewusst war. Mir zumindest. Ich kann mir nicht anmaßen, Sherlocks Gedankengänge nachvollziehen zu können, seine Gefühlswelt zu hinterfragen. Vielleicht ist er sich selbst nicht sicher, was genau er empfindet. Vielleicht sind dies ganz... neue Gefühle für ihn. Wenn er tatsächlich in mich... verliebt sein sollte.

Vielleicht sind sie genauso neu für mich...

Unwirsch reibe ich mir mit den Fingern die müden Augen. Das ist die Erschöpfung, die aus mir spricht. Erschöpfung und Wunschtraum... Wenn ich eines gelernt habe seit ich hier lebe, dann dass es unklug ist voreilige Schlüsse hinsichtlich Sherlocks Gedanken und Gefühlen zu ziehen. Ich würde ihn fragen müssen. Und ich würde mit der Antwort leben... müssen, egal wie sie ausfällt.

„Schläfst du?“, frage ich leise und erhalte ein dunkles Brummen als Antwort. Versonnen streiche ich ihm Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, präge mir jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts ein, folge mit dem Blick der Linie seines Halses, dem ruhigen Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Ich will ihn nicht wecken und doch kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen, mich vorzulehnen und seine Lippen sanft mit meinen zu berühren. Und wenn mir nur dieser eine Kuss gewährt sein soll, dann soll es so sein...

Mein Herz springt mir fast aus der Brust. Seine Lippen sind weich und nachgiebig. Das Unglaublichste, was ich je gespürt habe. Sanft übe ich Druck auf sie aus, öffne meine ein wenig, um seine Unterlippe dazwischen gleiten zu lassen, einzufangen. Ich wiederhole die Liebkosung und tippe ihn nur minimal mit meiner Zungenspitze an. Mein Atem stockt, als sich seine Lippen bewegen und zaghaft den Druck erwidern.

Gott... Sherlock...

Ermutigt durch seine Reaktion lehne ich mich tiefer in den Kuss, streichle mit leicht geöffnetem Mund über seinen, sauge behutsam an seinen Lippen. Ein elektrischer Impuls durchzuckt mich, als seine Zunge meine berührt und in meiner Brust zieht sich etwas zusammen. Es ist fast wie ein Gefühl der Panik, nur dass es alles andere als negativ ist. Begierig sucht meine Zunge die Umarmung mit seiner. Rau und weich zugleich. Ich schmecke ihn.

Meine Nervenenden flackern, als lange Finger durch mein Haar gleiten, in meinen Nacken greifen und mich enger in diese feuchte, warme Glückseligkeit ziehen. Der Laut, den er von sich gibt, prickelt in meinen Ohren, hallt in mir wider. _Sherlock_... mein ganzer Körper reagiert auf jede kleinste Bewegung, jede unbewusste Reaktion seines Körpers, die sich in seinem Tun widerspiegelt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, die langen Wimpern zittern leicht. Ich küsse ihn wieder, nur leicht, sehe mit Befriedigung, wie sich seine Lippen suchend nach meinen teilen, fahre mit der Nasenspitze über seinen Nasenrücken.

Er öffnet die Augen und ein bebendes Keuchen entfährt mir. Mit fiebrigem Blick schaut er zu mir auf. Ich habe nie begriffen, wie seine Augen gleichzeitig grau und blau und grün sein können. Mal sind sie wie undurchdringliches Packeis, Quecksilber, Granit... dann unergründlich, bodenlos, enigmatisch. Diese Augen, vor denen man nichts verbergen kann. Fast nichts.

Ich streiche ihm die seidigen Locken aus der Stirn, folge der Linie seines Wangenknochens. Er schmiegt sich an meine Hand, küsst den Ballen, schiebt seine Finger zwischen meine. Seine andere Hand streckt sich nach meiner Schulter, fährt zärtlich über mein Schlüsselbein, kommt über meinem Herzen zum Stillstand. Es drängt gegen meine Brust, als wolle es ihm entgegen fallen. Ich schiebe mich über ihn, die Decke hinderlich zwischen uns, wage jedoch nicht sie wegzuziehen und den Moment zu stören. Ich lehne mich hinunter und hauche einen Kuss auf die glatte Kante seines Kiefers, einen weiteren auf seinen Hals. Das Geräusch, wenn er die Luft einsaugt, dieses unterdrückte Beben, die Vibration seines Pulses unter der dünnen Haut... es raubt mir fast den Verstand.

Dass ich mittlerweile unglaublich erregt bin, kann ich nicht verheimlichen... Hart presst sich meine Erektion an seinen Schenkel. Ich fahre mit Zähnen und Zunge über seinen Hals, kehre zu seinem Mund zurück und versinke in ihm. Suchend wandern seine Hände über meinen Rücken, finden den Saum meines T-Shirts, schieben sich darunter und fahren meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Seine Lippen glänzen so sehr wie seine Augen und ich kann mich nicht von ihnen lösen. Immer wieder muss ich zu ihnen zurück und sie mit meinen einfangen.

Verdammt noch mal, Sherlock... wieso haben wir so lange gewartet? Warum habe ich nicht schon viel früher erkannt, dass das zwischen uns... _funktioniert_? Warum habe ich mir meine Gefühle nicht schon viel früher eingestehen können, dich an die nächstbeste Wand gedrängt und geküsst?

Jeden Tag, den ich versäumt habe, dich zu küssen, möchte ich wieder gut machen. Jeden Tag diese wunderbaren Laute hören, die dir von den Lippen perlen. Deinen fiebrigen Blick sehen, wenn wir unsere Augen dabei nicht geschlossenen halten können und wir uns hungrig aneinander satt sehen wollen. Und dabei nicht genug bekommen können.

Ich beiße auf meine Unterlippe und lege den Kopf in den Nacken, als sich seine Nägel in meinen Rücken krallen. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich auf die Ellbogen zu stützen und meinen entblößten Hals mit seiner Zunge zu versengen. Sie gleitet unter mein Ohrläppchen, leckt neckend die Vertiefung zwischen Ohr und Kiefer. Auf der anderen Seite schiebt sich seine Hand unter meine Wange, presst meinen Hals fester gegen den saugenden Mund.

„Gott...“, keuche ich atemlos. Er schiebt mich ein wenig zurück, so dass ich über seinen Beinen knie und er sitzen kann ohne sich abzustützen. Keinen Lidschlag lang dauert es, bis seine Lippen wieder auf mir sind. Sein heißer Atem dringt durch den Stoff meines T-Shirts, seine Hände ruhen auf meinen Hüften. Dann schaut er zu mir auf, halb besessen, halb gejagt. Als würde er um Erlaubnis fragen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren...

Der Blick geht mir durch Mark und Bein, tanzt meine eigene Zurückhaltung doch gefährliche nahe am Abgrund. Aber ich bin schon zu weit, als dass ich noch über gut oder schlecht und die möglichen Konsequenzen nachdenken könnte. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass es ihm genauso geht. Er liest in meinen Augen wie in einem offenen Buch, erkennt mein Verlangen. In einer fließenden Bewegung schiebt er das T-Shirt hoch und ich greife danach, um es über meinen Kopf zu ziehen und zu Boden zu werfen.

Bevor ich nur daran denken kann, das Gleiche bei ihm zu tun, hat sich ein Arm um meine Taille und der andere um meinen Po geschlungen. Das Gesicht gegen mich gepresst, platziert er sanfte, lange Küsse auf meinem Bauch, dem Rippenbogen und der Brust. Die Hand auf meinem Po rutscht tiefer, folgt er Rundung, umschließt sie mit festem Griff, verweilt einen Moment, bevor sie über die Rückseite meines Oberschenkels streichelt. Sie gleitet wieder hinauf, weiter auf der Innenseite diesmal, bis seine Finger die Wölbung meiner Hoden streifen. Obwohl die Berührung durch den Stoff der Hose gedämpft ist, macht sie mich fast wahnsinnig, entlockt mir ein wortloses Keuchen.

Ich greife mit beiden Händen in seine dunklen Locken, streiche sie zurück, um sein Gesicht besser betrachten zu können, folge mit den Augen seiner Zungenspitze, die um meinen Bauchnabel kreist. Seine andere Hand löst sich von meiner Taille und gleitet über die Vorderseite des anderen Oberschenkels, gleitet flach hinunter zum Knie und mit den angespannten Fingerspitzen wieder hoch zu meiner Leiste. Zaghaft streicht sein Daumen über meine Erektion und wieder trifft mich sein prüfender Blick. Mein Atem stockt und wie von selbst spanne ich die Muskeln an, um mich der Berührung entgegen zu drängen.

Er streicht nochmals, fester, reibt hinauf und hinab, gleitet wieder hinauf, diesmal bis zum Bund meiner Pyjamahose und hakt Zeige- und Mittelfinger ein. Sein Atem glüht auf meiner Haut und ich spüre die Nervosität darin. Vielleicht stimmt es doch und er hat keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen. Aber was für eine Rolle spielt das schon...? Er wäre jetzt nicht hier, wenn er das alles nicht wollte... oder?

Ich greife über seine Schultern nach dem Stoff seines T-Shirts, ziehe es hoch und über seinen Kopf, werfe es zu meinem auf den Boden. Der Anblick seiner Haut fasziniert und fesselt mich einen Moment. Sie ist hell und fast schon zu ebenmäßig, unterstreicht diesen Hauch an überirdischer Schönheit, den ich mir am liebsten in die Netzhaut brennen würde. Ihn einfach nur zu berühren und zu sehen, wie er unter meinen Händen zuckt, wie er sich in Ekstase windet... allein der Gedanke daran verursacht ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinen Lenden.

Ich nehme sein Gesicht in beide Hände, küsse ihn zweimal, dreimal, dann schiebe ich ihn zurück auf den Rücken, streichle über seinen Hals den schlanken Oberkörper entlang zu seinen Hüften. Meine Finger reflektieren die Hitze seiner Haut, tanzen um jede Erhebung und Senkung bis sie schließlich die Grenzen des Stoffs erreichen.

Himmel... Sherlock... wenn du das hier nicht willst, halte mich _jetzt_ auf oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren...

In Richtung seiner Knie rutschend, ziehe ich ihm die Hosen von seinen Beinen und stoße die Decke beiseite, keuche unterdrückt als ich sehe, dass er nicht nur nackt und genauso erregt ist wie ich, sondern glatte, zarte Haut zum Vorschein kommt. Unwillkürlich lecke ich mir über die Lippen, kaue unbewusst auf ihnen herum, während ich den Anblick seines dahingegossenen Körpers in mich aufnehme. Seine Augen ruhen auf mir, zwei Sternen gleich, zwischen den dunklen Locken, die ihm in die Stirn fallen. Auf seinem Knie beginnend, setze ich eine Spur aus Küssen auf sein Bein, die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, gleite mit der Zunge hinauf zu seiner Leiste. Der Geruch seines Körpers lässt mein Herz rasen, blockiert das letzte bisschen Zurückhaltung, das in meinem Hinterkopf lauert.

Wo meine Zunge feuchte Spuren auf der empfindlichen Haut seiner Erektion hinterlässt, gleiten meine Finger einen Augenblick später entlang und fühlen, tasten, erkunden sorgfältig jeden Millimeter. Ich lecke über die Spitze, spüre, wie Sherlock unter mir erschauert und keucht, schmecke ihn. Mit der Zunge fahre ich vor und zurück, bevor ich ihn tief in meinen Mund gleiten lasse. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper wird mir durch das leichte Zittern in seinen Beinen bewusst und ich greife nach seinem Hüftknochen, der sich so wunderbar in meine Hand schmiegt, und drücke ihn in die Laken. Er streckt den Kopf in den Nacken, verwebt seine Finger in meinem Haar, stöhnt leise meinen Namen...

Gott, Sherlock... sag das nochmal... mein Name auf deinen Lippen klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren...

Sein Atem geht stoßweise und mit den Händen krallt er sich wie ein Ertrinkender in meine Haare. Mit dem Daumen gleite ich unter seine Hoden, streichle sanft über das Perineum, massiere die Stelle mit leichtem Druck, was mir ein weiteres Stöhnen meines Namens schenkt. Ich taste mich weiter voran, presse einen Finger gegen den Muskelring und schiebe ihn vorsichtig in seinen Körper. Er gibt einen überraschten Laut von sich und bäumt sich auf, soweit es unter mir möglich ist, stößt dadurch nur tiefer in meinen Mund.

Frenetisch windet er sich zwischen meiner Zunge und meiner Hand, ohne das ich viel tun muss. Die Lust in mir ist kaum zu ertragen, kratzt wie ein Tier hinter meinen Augenlidern. Unser Universum ist zusammengesunken auf unsere fünf Sinne, die um die Wette eifern, die meisten Eindrücke zu sammeln. Eingenommen von Sherlocks Gier nach mehr... mehr von mir, meldet sich ein noch viel ursprünglicheres Verlangen in mir, mich noch intimer mit diesem Körper zu verbinden, ihn einzunehmen, eins zu werden.

Um unnötige Schmerzen und Komplikationen zu verhindern, benötige ich das Gleitgel aus meinem Nachttisch. Es fällt mir schwer, von ihm zu lassen und dennoch ist der Anblick der glühenden, feucht glänzenden Haut nur mehr Ansporn. Neugierig verfolgt er meinen Blick, begreift sofort und hangelt nach dem Knauf. Blind tastet seine Hand in der Schublade nach dem gewünschten Objekt, bleibt jedoch erfolglos. Er schiebt sich etwas hoch, um einen Blick hinein zu werden. „Da ist nichts...“, sagt er und schmunzelt mich enttäuscht an. Ich bin sicher, dass ich noch irgendwo eine Tube Gleitgel habe, aber ich habe sie wohl woanders verstaut... andere Kommode? Badezimmer? Tasche?

„Warte...“ Ich klettere aus dem Bett und bin mit drei Schritten im angrenzenden Badezimmer, öffne den Spiegelschrank und überfliege seinen Inhalt. Nichts. In dem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken werde ich schließlich fündig. Kondome und Gleitgel liegen neben Creme und Toilettenpapier. Das muss ich definitiv besser organisieren. Ich nehme beides und gehe zurück in mein Zimmer. Bei Sherlocks Anblick auf meinem Bett halte ich einen Moment inne, mein Atem stockt und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass das hier wirklich passiert...

Ob er auch nur die geringste Ahnung hat, was es in mir auslöst, wenn er splitterfasernackt auf meinem Bett liegt und mich so lasziv ansieht? Als er mein Zögern bemerkt, setzt er sich auf und schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett. Erwartungsvoll sieht er zu mir auf und zieht mir die Pyjamahosen, die ich noch immer trage, samt Boxershorts über meine Hüften, lässt sie zu Boden fallen. Ich registriere das Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er feststellt, dass ich – anders als er – nicht rasiert sondern lediglich getrimmt bin. Da seine Hände alsbald über die freigelegten Körperpartien wandern, sie reizen und liebkosen scheint das jedoch kein Problem zu sein.

Er nimmt mir die Kondome ab, reißt eine Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf und streift es mir über. Ohne Scheu berührt er mich dabei, küsst sich über meinen Bauch. Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinunter, schiebe hungrig die Zunge in seinen Mund, die von seiner freudig in Empfang genommen wird. Er nimmt mir die Tube aus der Hand und das Klicken beim Öffnen kitzelt erwartungsvoll in meinen Ohren. Großzügig verteilt er das Gel auf meiner Erektion, reibt dabei immer wieder über die volle Länge, studiert genau meine Reaktionen auf seine Berührung.

Dann rutscht er zurück auf das Bett und ich folge ihm, küsse jedes Stück Haut unter mir, während meine glitschigen Finger zielstrebig ihre Exploration wieder aufnehmen und in ihn eindringen. Einer... zwei... sein dunkles Stöhnen, die Bewegung seines Beckens... er ist ungeduldig, mehr noch als ich. Hast du darauf gewartet, Sherlock? Wie lange wolltest du das schon? Oder ist es dir erst aufgefallen, als ich im Krankenhaus lag? Hast du es erst begriffen, als sie mich wiederbelebt haben?

„Joh-...hnn...“

Ich richte mich auf, knie vor ihm, seine Beine über meine Oberschenkel gelegt. Mit sanftem Druck versucht er mich näher an sich zu ziehen, mich wortlos aufzufordern, dem Warten endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich schiebe die Hände unter seine Knie, platziere seine Beine auf meinen Schultern. Unsere Blicke verhaken sich ineinander, während ich mich langsam... in ihn schiebe, er sich anspannt, den Mund öffnet, um Luft zu holen und dabei stockt. Hitze glüht auf seinen Wangen, Hitze umschließt mich, zieht mich tiefer. Überwältigend. Kribbelnd. Funken springen über unsere Haut. Ich atme tief durch, versuche dem Drang zu widerstehen, heftig in ihn zu stoßen. Bemüht, die Kontrolle zu bewahren, bis er sich an mich angepasst hat.

Ich beuge mich hinunter für einen Kuss und er saugt gierig an meinen Lippen, fährt mit den Händen in mein Haar und über meine Schultern, seufzt in meinen Mund. Langsam bewege ich die Hüften vor und zurück, lasse mir zunehmend die Sinne von dem Gefühl rauben in ihm zu sein. Lustvolle Laute ringen sich aus seiner Kehle und er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, schließt sie Augen. Mit den Zähnen schabe ich über den dargebotenen Hals, schmecke den Schweiß, der uns beide glänzend überzieht.

Die Reibung unserer Körper intensiviert sich wie von selbst, löscht alle unnötigen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf, als ich registriere, dass er es genauso genießt wie ich. Muskeln spannen und entspannen, versuchen immer wieder den Zwischenraum zwischen uns zu überbrücken, uns eins werden zu lassen. Ich bewege mich in ihm, stoße, reibe mich an ihm bis sich sein Körper versteift und er den Kopf zur Seite wirft. Mit einem dunklen, kehligen Stöhnen kommt er und sein Sperma vermengt sich mit dem Schweiß zwischen uns.

Die Anspannung seines Körpers schließt sich um mich, intensiviert das Gefühl der Reibung um ein Vielfaches und brennendes Kribbeln in meinen Lenden schreit nach Erlösung. Ich dränge so tief wie möglich in ihn als mich die Welle überrollt, sich einmal quer durch meine Nervenbahnen peitscht und sich in einem Orgasmus entlädt, der die Welt einen Moment in gleißendes Licht taucht. Vor Anstrengung und Erfüllung zitternd, stütze ich mich über ihm ab, suche seinen Mund mit meinem und küsse ihn innig. Seine Hände streicheln mein Gesicht und meinen Rücken als ob er nicht von mir lassen könne.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich wieder und... ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was ich in seinen Augen sehe. Etwas wie Erstaunen. Als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen und verwundert feststellen, dass ich darin vorkam. Ich küsse ihn wieder – lang – möchte mich nicht von seinen Lippen trennen, doch meine Arme versagen langsam ihren Dienst. Mich von ihm lösend entferne ich das Kondom und wickle es in ein Taschentuch ein, dann lege ich mich auf den Rücken, schmiege den Kopf an seine Schulter und lausche seinem Atem.

Er dreht sich auf die Seite und platziert seine Hand auf meiner Brust direkt über meinem Herzen. Noch immer rast es im Einklang mit seinem, denke ich und sehe ihn an. Wir brauchen keine Worte, um zu verstehen, dass sich alles geändert hat. Und gleichzeitig würde sich nichts ändern, denn wir wussten schon immer, dass wir zueinander gehören. Es hat sich nur eine kleine Komponente in unserer Beziehung geändert, über die wir nie gesprochen haben, vielleicht nie sprechen werden, weil es unnötig ist. Und dennoch hat es lang genug gedauert, bis wir sie beiden akzeptiert haben.

Versonnen streichle ich über seine Hand und sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er einschläft. Ich greife nach der Decke, die zwischen ihm und der Wand liegt, ziehe sie über uns und umschließe seine Hand mit meiner. Wie lange ich noch wach liege und die letzten Stunden Revue passieren lasse, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich schlafe mit der ruhigen Gewissheit ein, dass dies kein Traum ist.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. Falls es Beschwerden oder Anregungen gibt, lasst es mich wissen!


End file.
